Una extraña propuesta
by Nailju
Summary: COMPLETO!!! Harry consigue al fin que Cho le haga caso, pero no todo va como el esperaba. Harry le pide a Hermione un favor. Confusiones, celos, y fijarse en quien menos te esperas. HHr 100%.
1. El experimento

Disclaimer: Los derechos de propiedad sobre Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JKR y otras entidades como Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, etc. No hay intenciÃ³n lucrativa sobre nada de lo escrito. En otras palabras, Jo quÃ© suerte tienes, hija!  
  
Dedicado a todos los que amais la pareja Harry-Hermione( aunque nos quieran meter el RHr por los ojos, a mi me da igual. No soporto esa pareja mal avenida. Prefiero el slash antes que a mi Hermi con otro que no sea Harry. QuÃ© chica en su sano juicio se fijarÃ­a en Ã©l, teniendo a Harry, con esos ojazos verdes al lado? Ella seguro que no. Tonta no es). HHr4ever.  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo 1 El experimento  
  
Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, y tras la cena , buena parte de los Griffindors se hallaban aÃºn en la sala comÃºn. Hermione estaba sentada tras una mesa, casi sepultada por una montaÃ±a de libros. Aquella visiÃ³n no resultaba en absoluto extraÃ±a. Todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado, a verla oculta tras torres de papel. Lo extraÃ±o era que no estaba prestÃ¡ndole atenciÃ³n a la lectura. TenÃ­a su pluma en la mano, y el pergamino permanecÃ­a vacÃ­o. Algo apartados de ella, sentados en uno de los tresillos, estaban Harry y Ron, intentando hacer un trabajo escolar, pero en realidad pasÃ¡ndose notas que les hacÃ­an reir disimuladamente. Hermione estaba observando la sonrisa de Harry, aprovechando una rendija que dejaban al descubierto los libros apilados frente a ella. Se sentÃ­a bastante estÃºpida. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron hacia ella, y enrojeciÃ³ levemente. ParecÃ­an decir " no entiendo porquÃ© no has querido sentarte con nosotros", pero Hermione Ãºltimamente sentÃ­a que no podÃ­a soportar estar demasiado tiempo al lado de Harry. Se sentÃ­a terriblemente violenta. A veces recordaba el beso en la mejilla, que le dio al final del curso anterior, en la estaciÃ³n de tren. No podÃ­a enumerar las veces que se habÃ­a arrepentido de aquel impulso estÃºpido. Le habÃ­a dado aquel beso delante de todo el mundo, precisamente ella que era tan comedida y tÃ­mida. Lo cierto es que habÃ­a habido un segundo en el que se le habÃ­a hecho terrible pensar en que estarÃ­a tiempo sin verle, y que Harry partÃ­a de nuevo a casa de los Dursley a tener mÃ¡s experiencias desagradables con ellos. Se iba ademÃ¡s lleno de dolor y remordimientos , tan necesitado del amor y el consuelo que esa gente no iba a darle. Y de pronto, se habÃ­a lanzado a besarle, sin mÃ¡s. Le latiÃ³ tanto el corazÃ³n en esa ocasiÃ³n que se avergonzaba de si misma. Estaba enfurecida con sus propios sentimientos. Estos habÃ­an surgido poco a poco, sin saber siquiera cÃ³mo. No aceptÃ³ la invitaciÃ³n de Krum para ir a Bulgaria, ni siquiera quiso ir a casa de Ron, durante el verano. Lo Ãºnico que hicieron fue intercambiar lechuzas insulsas. SabÃ­a que Harry iba a estar allÃ­. TambiÃ©n sabÃ­a lo terriblemente pesada que se ponÃ­a Ginny con Ã©l. Hermione pensaba que se le notaba que era la hija menor del matrimonio, porque era demasiado Ã±oÃ±a y consentida, y no le habÃ­a apetecido aguantar sus infantilidades . Tampoco habÃ­a tenido ganas de cuartetos confusos. HundiÃ³ su vista en el pergamino, y comenzÃ³ a escribir con una caligrafÃ­a tan espantosa como su propio humor.  
  
Eres idiota, Hermione, la mÃ¡s imbÃ©cil de las chicas del universo. Solo a ti se te ocurre , solo a ti te podÃ­a pasar que...- pensÃ³.  
  
Oye, Hermione- oyÃ³ un levÃ­simo susurro de pronto a su lado. LevantÃ³ la vista y era Harry- Por favor, siÃ©ntate con nosotros. No tenemos ni idea de cÃ³mo resolver mi trabajo sobre pociones para aumentar el crecimiento del pelo de animal.  
  
Eso era habitual tambiÃ©n. Hubiera preferido escuchar, " Hermione te echamos de menos, nos gusta tu compaÃ±Ã­a", pero siempre era algo como " ayÃºdame a hacer los deberes" " dime cÃ³mo terminar esta fÃ³rmula" " PodrÃ­as decirme que libro has consultado?" o en el peor de las casos " dÃ©jame copiar tu ejercicio".  
  
Hermione suspirÃ³ y fue a sentarse con ellos dos.  
  
Si ponÃ©is en la formulaciÃ³n esa cantidad de azufre, solo conseguirÃ©is un crecimiento rÃ¡pido, pero anÃ³malo. El pelo caerÃ­a nada mÃ¡s salir, y todo resultarÃ­a inÃºtil. Reducidlo a la mitad.  
  
Los dos se miraron, preguntÃ¡ndose de dÃ³nde sacarÃ­a tiempo para acumular tantos conocimientos.  
  
Bueno, yo ya he terminado mi trabajo. Te importarÃ­a terminar de ayudar a Harry ?- preguntÃ³ Ron- es que me gustarÃ­a estar un rato con Lavender antes de subir al dormitorio.  
  
Ya...- murmurÃ³ Hermione.  
  
Ron mantenÃ­a Ãºltimamente una estrecha amistad con Lavender Brown. Y segÃºn parecÃ­a, estaba muy interesado en que fuera tan estrecha que no quedara aire en medio de ambos. Ron ya se habÃ­a levantado para ir en su busca. Probablemente a dar un paseo hasta las diez, hora en que era obligatorio estar todos en sus casas correspondientes.  
  
Hermione tomÃ³ el pergamino de Harry, y sin mirarle siquiera, comenzÃ³ a resolverle el ejercicio de pociones . De pronto, Hermione reparÃ³ en una de las notas, que estaba en el suelo, arrugada. La desplegÃ³, aprovechando que Harry consultaba uno de los libros, para seguir buscando informaciÃ³n y continuar con el trabajo mandado por Snape.  
  
"Cho, es la chica mÃ¡s guapa que jamÃ¡s haya visto. Estoy loco por ella, tiene unas piernas que...".  
  
La tinta se habÃ­a corrido en ese lugar, quizÃ¡ oportunamente, porque ya con lo que habÃ­a leÃ­do, Hermione estaba deseando desahogar unas lÃ¡grimas. VolviÃ³ a arrugar el papel y lo tirÃ³ al suelo. Se sentÃ­a tan sofocada, que Harry, al dejar el libro sobre el tresillo, y fijarse en ella, la mirÃ³ preocupado.  
  
Te encuentras mal ? Parece como si fueras a marearte.  
  
No, no, estoy bien- Hermione mirÃ³ sus ojos verde brillantes, y se preguntÃ³ porquÃ© perdÃ­a el tiempo, sintiendo por Ã©l tanto. Ella no era nada. Nunca serÃ­a nada. Solo su amiga, la amiga sabelotodo, que servÃ­a para aprobar asignaturas.  
  
Si estÃ¡s cansada podemos dejarlo para otro momento.  
  
Harry, el trabajo tienes que entregarlo maÃ±ana por la maÃ±ana. Si no recuerdo mal, tienes entrenamiento, asÃ­ que no sÃ© cuÃ¡ndo lo vas a hacer. Siempre dejas todo para Ãºltima hora.  
  
Es que se me pasÃ³ por completo...- dijo perdiendo la mirada en el vacÃ­o.  
  
Hermione suspirando supuso el motivo por el que estaba tan descentrado. Dichosa buscadora...  
  
" No lo hagas, no lo hagas" - se dijo asimisma, sabiendo que al fin claudicarÃ­a.  
  
Yo lo terminarÃ© por ti. SerÃ¡ mejor que vayas a descansar. TendrÃ¡s que levantarte pronto, no ?  
  
A las cinco de la maÃ±ana. Ahora que Fred es el capitÃ¡n del equipo, es aÃºn mÃ¡s severo que Oliver- Harry mirÃ³ agradecido a Hermione- eres estupenda- y acariciÃ³ su mejilla. Hermione se agitÃ³ .  
  
Harry se encaminÃ³ hacia su dormitorio, pero aÃºn se volviÃ³ para sonreir a Hermione antes de subir la escalera de caracol. Maldita sonrisa. Los copos de nieve caÃ­an en el exterior, pero Hermione se sentÃ­a mucho mÃ¡s helada por dentro que ellos.  
  
***  
  
Quedaba al menos una semana para el baile de Navidad. Harry querÃ­a volver a intentar pedirselo a Cho Chang. Lo cierto, es que albergaba muchas dudas respecto a proponÃ©rselo, sobre todo porque ella habÃ­a sido la chica de Diggory, y Ã©l se sentÃ­a muy culpable de su muerte. No sabÃ­a a ciencia cierta como conjugar ambos factores. Harry tenÃ­a desde entonces, una cara de preocupaciÃ³n desvahida que le hacÃ­a parecer ensimismado constantemente. Pedirle a Cho ir al baile con Ã©l, se habÃ­a convertido casi en una cuestiÃ³n de orgullo personal. No para que le acompaÃ±ara, porque esperaba una respuesta negativa, pero si para enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Ron, tampoco parecÃ­a demasiado feliz . Tras la Ãºltima clase de transformaciones, en que encima les habÃ­an puesto tarea extra, tenÃ­a un gesto de enfado , que le hacÃ­a arrugar la frente, hasta juntar sus cejas.  
  
Lavender, se comporta de una forma extranÃ­sima. Primero parece que me hiciera caso, y luego pasa de mi - le dijo a Harry.  
  
Le has pedido ya ir al baile?  
  
- SÃ­, tio, y sabes quÃ© me ha dicho? Que ya tenÃ­a pareja, pero que si querÃ­a podÃ­amos quedar para ir cualquier fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Valiente tonta. Yo creo que quiere hacerse la interesante conmigo- dijo apesadumbrado.  
  
Hermione saliÃ³ la Ãºltima de la clase.  
  
Me voy a la biblioteca- les dijo, evitando mirarles, pasando como una centella.  
  
QuÃ© le pasa a esta?- dijo Ron. Harry encogiÃ³ los hombros, mientras se dirigÃ­a hacia ella.  
  
Oye, Hermione- Harry la detuvo, sujetÃ¡ndola por el brazo- querÃ­a darte las gracias otra vez por el trabajo. Snape querÃ­a suspenderme, pero era tan perfecto que no ha podido. AdemÃ¡s ese hechizo para imitar mi letra ha sido fantÃ¡stico...  
  
Me alegro- le mirÃ³ levemente, subiendo los ojos hasta la altura de Harry. Hasta el aÃ±o anterior ese movimiento habÃ­a sido en lÃ­nea recta, pero eso habÃ­a ido cambiando casi sin percibirlo.  
  
Lo menos mide un metro ochenta- calculÃ³ mentalmente Hermione, mientras seguÃ­a su camino. ApretÃ³ los libros contra el pecho, casi violentamente.  
  
Las chicas son un especimen de lo mÃ¡s raro. Hasta Snape me parece razonable a su lado- bromeÃ³ Ron.  
  
La conversaciÃ³n de ambos, se prolongÃ³ a lo largo del pasillo, mientras se encaminaban a aprovechar la pausa de media maÃ±ana , para salir a tomar el poco sol que hacÃ­a en invierno en Hogwarts. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra del claustro, huyendo de la chiquillerÃ­a de los primeros cursos.  
  
Ahora no sÃ© quÃ© hacer- dijo Ron- no tengo con quien ir al baile.  
  
LLeva a Hermione- sugiriÃ³ Harry- pero dÃ­selo ya, porque acuÃ©rdate de cÃ³mo se enfadÃ³ el aÃ±o pasado.  
  
Ron se acordaba bien. Tuvo que explicarle cientos de veces a Harry que no habÃ­a sentido celos de Krum, por Hermione, sino que de verdad le habÃ­a parecido poco Ã©tico que saliera con el mayor competidor de su mejor amigo.  
  
SÃ­ es una buena idea- sonriÃ³ Ron- asÃ­ le darÃ© celos a Lavender.  
  
Con Hermione?- a Harry le parecÃ­a que hablaban de algo imposible.  
  
SÃ­, hombre, cuando se arregla no queda tan mal, hasta parece guapa y todo. Por cierto, que tÃº puedes ir espabilando tambiÃ©n. Se lo has dicho ya a Cho?  
  
Harry sonriÃ³ torciendo la boca en una mueca, que dejaba muy clara la respuesta. " Que va, ni me he atrevido"  
  
Lo imaginaba. Pues no dejes pasar mucho tiempo .  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Dos dÃ­as despuÃ©s, tras la Ãºltima clase de la tarde, Hermione volviÃ³ a la biblioteca a buscar mÃ¡s documentaciÃ³n para su trabajo voluntario de HerbologÃ­a. QuerÃ­a subir nota, pues solo habÃ­a obtenido en el Ãºltimo examen un notable bajo. Estaba realizando un ensayo acerca de la farmacologÃ­a vegetal y estaba descubriendo que era una materia harto compleja. Al encaminarse allÃ­, vio desde lejos en el pasillo, a Cho y a Harry conversando. Los dos sonreian, aunque Harry parecÃ­a bastante enrojecido. TenÃ­a que reconocer que el uniforme le sentaba a Cho, como si llevara un modelo de alta costura. TenÃ­a muy buena figura, y aunque era de talla algo reducida, resultaba encantadora.  
  
Le estÃ¡ pidiendo que vaya al baile con Ã©l , estoy segura- pensÃ³, avanzando rÃ¡pidamente , intentando pasar desapercibida, pero Harry la llamÃ³. Ella musitÃ³ un "hola" pero no se detuvo, dejÃ¡ndole bastante desconcertado.  
  
Ah, dÃ©jala- dijo Cho, atusÃ¡ndose el pelo, y sonriÃ©ndole coqueta- es un pobre ratoncito de biblioteca. No sabe hacer otra cosa.  
  
Harry se sintiÃ³ molesto por aquel comentario. Pero estaba tan onubilado con los ojos rasgados de Cho, que no la defendiÃ³. Esta, se le acercÃ³ a la cara despacito, y le quitÃ³ una supuesta pelusa que tenÃ­a en una pestaÃ±a.  
  
Bueno, querÃ­as decirme algo, Harry?- le dijo con voz melosa.  
  
Pero el pobre habÃ­a perdido el habla. TenÃ­a a Cho a tan pocos centÃ­metros de su rostro, que la impresiÃ³n era demasiado fuerte para Ã©l. Tuvo que tomar aire profundamente. Cho parecÃ­a divertidÃ­sima. Que a Harry Potter se le acelerara el pulso por ella, le resultaba casi cÃ³mico.  
  
SÃ­, er, querÃ­a preguntarte si este aÃ±o podÃ­as ser mi pareja para el baile de Navidad- Harry lo dijo claramente y sin atropellos. Los ensayos frente al espejo resultaron efectivos.  
  
Oh, sÃ­, no me importa ir contigo, Harry - este , se sorprendiÃ³ mucho y esbozÃ³ una sonrisa leve, sin saber cÃ³mo reaccionar. SintiÃ³ algo frÃ­volo en la respuesta de la muchacha. Durante un momento le dio la impresiÃ³n de que a Cho, la muerte de Cedric, no le habÃ­a afectado absolutamente nada. Pero quiso desechar ese pensamiento de inmediato- bien, nos vemos.  
  
Harry se quedÃ³ contemplando un rato, cÃ³mo Cho desaparecÃ­a pasillo abajo, con ese suave contoneo de caderas que le enardecÃ­a.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Hermione les habÃ­a dedicado una Ãºltima mirada, antes de entrar en la biblioteca. Estaba tan llena de furia, que estampÃ³ todo el material escolar en el pupitre, provocando que la mitad de la sala se volviera para mirarla. Algunas lÃ¡grimas, peleaban con sus ojos para ser libres y correr por su rostro, pero ella no se lo permitÃ­a, y el resultado era un malestar terrible.  
  
Enfrente de ella, se hallaba Neville, que dejÃ³ de estar enfrascado en un libro, para mirarla muy extraÃ±ado. Hermione solÃ­a ser ecuÃ¡nime. Era una de las personas mÃ¡s equilibradas que conocÃ­a. AlzÃ³ la vista, y sus miradas se encontraron.  
  
Todo bien?- le preguntÃ³. Hermione subiÃ³ los hombros.  
  
Supongo que sÃ­, gracias.  
  
DesplegÃ³ sus cosas por el pupitre, y consultÃ³ unos apuntes acerca de las propiedades curativas del espino blanco. La verdad es que estaba muy ofuscada, y la posibilidad de reducir su rendimiento escolar, era algo inadmisible para ella.  
  
-Que les zurzan. Me da igual Harry, me da igual Ron, me dan todos igual- la frase comenzÃ³ siendo un pensamiento, pero las Ãºltimas palabras, Neville pudo oirlas perfectamente.  
  
1. Oye, si tienes algÃºn problema...puedes, puedes contar conmigo- le dijo tÃ­midamente.  
  
Hermione se detuvo unos instantes a mirarle. Lo cierto es que Longbottom estaba mucho mÃ¡s alto y delgado que el aÃ±o anterior. No tenÃ­a buen aspecto. Estaba pÃ¡lido, tenÃ­a las ojeras marcadas, y el cabello oscuro, estaba casi tan enmaraÃ±ado como el suyo.  
  
Gracias, no te preocupes, esto tengo que resolverlo por mi misma.  
  
Eso, que tienes ahÃ­, es un estudio de farmacologÃ­a , verdad?-le dijo observando las ilustraciones de las plantas que estaban boca abajo.  
  
SÃ­. Estoy intentando relacionar las propiedades del espino blanco con la regeneraciÃ³n Ã³sea, pero estas fÃ³rmulas se me resisten un poco.  
  
A ti?- Neville no podÃ­a creerlo. Realmente Hermione debÃ­a encontrarse anÃ­micamente mal. Si ella era la persona mÃ¡s inteligente de Hogwarts!!! QuÃ© de Hogwarts... de todo el paÃ­s! AvanzÃ³ su mano algo temblorosa, y mirÃ³ interrogante a su compaÃ±era.  
  
Puedo verlo? - Neville le echÃ³ un vistazo. Enseguida detectÃ³ el error.  
  
EstÃ¡ perfecto, solamente es esta secciÃ³n del tallo, la que no has tenido en cuenta. AhÃ­ es donde reside la mayor parte de agente activo.  
  
Te gusta la farmacologÃ­a?- preguntÃ³ Hermione asombrada.  
  
Es lo que mÃ¡s me gusta del mundo. Quiero saberlo todo sobre las plantas curativas. Intento estudiar todo lo que cae en mis manos.  
  
SÃ­, ya habÃ­a oÃ­do que la HerbologÃ­a se te daba bien, asÃ­ que el salto a farmacologÃ­a vegetal no es tan raro - Hermione le sonriÃ³ como descubriendo una nueva luz en Ã©l- Te gusta por algo en especial?  
  
SÃ­- Neville contestÃ³ mirando al suelo. Hermione pensÃ³ que algo inmensamente triste se habÃ­a cruzado en su mente- desde luego que sÃ­.  
  
Algunas cabezas se movieron molestas en direcciÃ³n a ambos, exigiendo silencio. AsÃ­ que ambos callaron, concentrÃ¡ndose ( o intentÃ¡ndolo ) en sus trabajos.  
  
***  
  
Me ha dicho que sÃ­, Ron. Me ha dicho que sÃ­- dijo Harry, mientras se desplomaba satisfecho, sobre un sillÃ³n de la sala comÃºn.  
  
Ya no quedaba apenas nadie. Muchos se habÃ­an retirado a las habitaciones, porque al dÃ­a siguiente habÃ­a examen de vuelo, para todos los cursos superiores. La mayorÃ­a estaba cansada de realizar piruetas en el aire, pues la prueba era de acrobacia aÃ©rea. Harry estaba exento de la prueba, y Ron estaba muy seguro de aprobarla a pesar de lo poco que habÃ­a ensayado.  
  
Genial tÃ­o, sabia que lo conseguirÃ­as- Ron le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, felicitÃ¡ndole- ahora ya sabes, no puedes defraudarla.  
  
Espero que no. Si quiere ir conmigo, supongo que le gusto un poco. Debe tener muchos pretendientes.  
  
Por eso, por eso- Ron puso una mueca graciosa y entrecerrÃ³ los ojos- a ver si me entiendes Harry, quiero decir que ella es una chica con experiencia...  
  
SÃ­, er, supongo que sÃ­.  
  
Y es probable que baileis muy juntos, y que luego la tengas que besar.  
  
Harry mirÃ³ a su amigo con inquietud. No habÃ­a pensado en eso. Pero si Ã©l no tenÃ­a ni idea de besar!!! En su vida habÃ­a besado a nadie, ni se le habÃ­a ocurrido que alguna vez tuviera que hacerlo.  
  
Oh, ella se darÃ¡ cuenta de que no tengo experiencia, de que soy un absoluto pardillo- Harry estaba muy alterado.  
  
AhÃ­ tienes , a eso me referÃ­a. Te podrÃ¡ comparar con otros...  
  
La idea le pareciÃ³ a Harry tan aterradora, que a su amigo le parecÃ­a que los colores del arco iris se alternaban por su cara.  
  
Pero quÃ© puedo hacer? Esto no es como estudiar una asignatura. La Ãºnica forma de aprender supongo que serÃ¡....  
  
...practicando, claro- Ron sonriÃ³ con tal picardÃ­a que hasta sus pecas parecÃ­an bailar.  
  
Ja, quÃ© gracioso! No sÃ© con quien...  
  
Ya, sÃ­, a ver, a ver, conmigo no, porque no me gustan los morenos- Harry le dio un empujÃ³n- quizÃ¡ la profesora McGonagall te quiera ayudar, recordando cÃ³mo se besan las momias...  
  
Vale, ya de idioteces, tÃ­o!!!- exclamÃ³ Harry riÃ©ndose. Ron empezÃ³ a imaginar las posibilidades si su idea se ponÃ­a en prÃ¡ctica, e hizo un repaso mental de las mujeres disponibles. Su Lavender, no, Ginny menos, que para eso era su hermana...  
  
...ya estÃ¡, Hermione. PÃ­dele a ella, que se deje besar, para que puedas aprender- Ron se sentÃ­a tan divertido , que mostraba todos los dientes al sonreir.  
  
Pero quÃ© dices?- exclamÃ³ Harry indignado- Si Hermione no es una chica...  
  
Que no es una chica?? Vamos a ver, hagamos un somero estudio de porque sÃ­ es una chica. Duerme en los dormitorios de las mujeres, lleva falda, tiene la voz aguda, lleva el pelo largo...  
  
Snape tambiÃ©n lo lleva largo...- aÃ±adiÃ³ Harry, riÃ©ndose de nuevo.  
  
Ah, fenomenal, entonces quizÃ¡ se lo puedas pedir a Ã©l. Igual es una mujer y no nos hemos dado cuenta en estos cinco aÃ±os. HarÃ­ais una pareja maravillosa " Oh, Harry- y Ron empezÃ³ a imitar la voz desagradable del profesor- estÃ¡s tan guapo esta noche con esa tÃºnica amarillo huevo. Si me das un besito ya no te descontarÃ© puntos para Griffindor...- a Ron se le caÃ­an ya las lÃ¡grimas divertido por sus propias ocurrencias.  
  
No, en serio, esto es absurdo- Harry intentaba recomponerse- Lo que querÃ­a decir es que para mÃ­ Hermione es como una hermana. CÃ³mo voy a besarme con ella?  
  
Pero si solo es un experimento, hombre. Es perfecto. Como ninguno sentÃ­s nada por el otro, pues no le importarÃ¡. Hay confianza suficiente y ella siempre nos ayuda en todo, no? - Ron le dio un empujoncito en la espalda, mientras se reÃ­a a gusto- Ã¡nimo, si los chicos le dan lo mismo, solo le interesan los libros.  
  
Harry no estaba muy convencido, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones: ante todo no querÃ­a hacer el ridÃ­culo.  
  
En ese momento, entrÃ³ Hermione en la sala comÃºn. Estaba un poco alterada, porque se le habÃ­a pasado la hora, y la bibliotecaria le habÃ­a sugerido amablemente, que dejara ya de estudiar, porque iba a cerrar. De paso habÃ­a afirmado que tomar el aire era muy saludable, ya que la encontraba pÃ¡lida Ãºltimamente.  
  
QuÃ©, vienes de preparar el examen de vuelo de maÃ±ana?- preguntÃ³ Ron con tono de sorna, sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
Los exÃ¡menes de vuelo, me dan igual. La profesora sabe de sobra mi disposiciÃ³n hacia las escobas, y que nunca lograrÃ© mÃ¡s que hacer una pequeÃ±a incursiÃ³n de poca altura, y eso si no me caigo. Soy una bruja atÃ­pica, que voy a hacerle- la muchacha parecÃ­a bastante cansada- de todos modos, maÃ±ana le voy a entregar un ensayo que preparÃ© en las vacaciones, sobre la evoluciÃ³n de la escoba durante el siglo veinte- Hermione dijo todo el pequeÃ±o discurso muy seguido, con deseos de no recibir mÃ¡s preguntas y poder marcharse pronto a dormir.  
  
Ya, bueno. En fin, me voy a la cama, chicos- Ron le guiÃ±Ã³ un ojo a Harry, y se dispuso a subir las escaleras del dormitorio.  
  
Yo tambiÃ©n- dijo Hermione apresuradamente, asustada ante la perspectiva de quedarse de nuevo a solas con Harry.  
  
Por favor, espera- pidiÃ³ este, mientras la retenÃ­a- necesito hablar contigo.  
  
6. ***  
  
Hermione se secaba las lÃ¡grimas silenciosas que corrÃ­an por su rostro, apartÃ¡ndolas con las manos. Miraba hacia la ventana del dormitorio que daba a su cama. Habitualmente ver el lago, le relajaba mucho. PerdiÃ³ la mirada en el infinito. No podÃ­a creer lo que Harry le habÃ­a propuesto. Era tan denigrante, tan irrespetuoso. Era decirle directamente en la cara, que iba a utilizarla para enamorar a otra persona. Era lo que le faltaba despuÃ©s haber aceptado ser la pareja de Ron para el baile de navidad, con el Ãºnico fin de dar celos a Lavender.  
  
Pero el motivo principal del incontenible llanto, era que le habÃ­a dicho que sÃ­. Se sentÃ­a absolutamente ridÃ­cula. TenÃ­a su autoestima tan baja en esos momentos, que no le hubiera importado marcharse muy lejos.  
  
PorquÃ© no le he mandado al infierno, que es lo que se merecÃ­a? - pensÃ³ amargamente.  
  
SabÃ­a perfectamente la respuesta. Por su cabeza habÃ­a pasado la imagen, de que aquella, fueran las circunstancias las que fueran, serÃ­a la Ãºnica oportunidad de que Harry la besara en toda su vida. PodrÃ­a tenerle entre sus brazos , aunque fuera mediante una gran mentira  
  
Eres realmente patÃ©tica, Hermione. Y todo esto es demasiado triste- se abrazÃ³ a la almohada, como si le fuera la vida en ello- tienes que decirle maÃ±ana mismo que no, que te lo has pensado mejor. Que no puede ser, que es algo muy delicado, y que si quiere aprender a besar, que utilice a Hedwig o a su tÃ­a Petunia, o a quien le de la gana. Eso es.  
  
Algo mÃ¡s tranquila, se plegÃ³ sobre si misma. Su estampa parecÃ­a la de un bebÃ© indefenso, reciÃ©n nacido a punto de meterse el dedo en la boca. DecidiÃ³ que serÃ­a estupendo tomar una ducha y despejarse. AsÃ­ que se encaminÃ³ hacia el cuarto de baÃ±o femenino anexo a la sala comÃºn. No era tan grande como los situados en los corredores del castillo, pero cumplÃ­an su propÃ³sito. Al subir de nuevo a la habitaciÃ³n, se sentÃ­a mucho mÃ¡s relajada, e incluso con sueÃ±o. Se deslizÃ³ entre las sÃ¡banas y se dispuso a descansar, importÃ¡ndole poco tener el pelo mojado. Pocos minutos despuÃ©s, notÃ³ que la zarandeaban. Iba a decir algo, pero tenÃ­a los labios tapados por la mano invisible de alguien. Al fin pudo ver la cabeza de Harry flotando en el aire. AbriÃ³ los ojos asustada, preguntÃ¡ndole con la mirada "quÃ© diablos haces aquÃ­ a estas horas y en mi cama".  
  
Por favor, no puedo dormir- le susurrÃ³ en el oÃ­do, apartÃ¡ndole el pelo- necesito que sea esta misma noche. Estoy nerviosÃ­simo. No puedo esperar mÃ¡s- y destapÃ³ la boca de Hermione, que sin decir ni media palabra, se incorporÃ³. Harry le rodeÃ³ el cuerpo con la capa , y ambos se encaminaron a la sala comÃºn.  
  
Hermione pensÃ³ que Ã©l iba a utilizar cualquier otro momento y lugar, pero no la madrugada y su propia casa de Griffindor. Los dos se sentaron frente al otro, en uno de los tresillos que estaban situados frente a la chimenea, sin salir de aquella tela con tacto de agua sedosa sobre la piel de ambos . Era extraÃ±Ã­simo, estar ahÃ­ debajo, en pijama, tan apretados, sin verse demasiado bien los rostros ni el cuerpo.  
  
- Oye Hermione, yo, esto me da mucha vergÃ¼enza, de verdad. Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme a , bueno, a ....-el muchacho estaba sofocadÃ­simo. La situaciÃ³n era tan irreverente, que ninguno sabÃ­a como comportarse. Y agradecÃ­an mucho, la escasa visibilidad que tenÃ­an bajo la capa.  
  
Dile que no- pensÃ³ Hermione, que empezaba a venirse abajo, al sentir la respiraciÃ³n de Harry tan cerca de ella- no seas boba, te vas a arrepentir, te vas a sentir como una basura despuÃ©s- pero Hermione no le pudo decir nada, porque sintiÃ³ las manos de Harry en sus caderas.  
  
Perdona, puedo empezar asÃ­?- le preguntÃ³ Harry tan bajito, que su voz era apenas audible.  
  
No , no sÃ©, supongo que sÃ­- la voz de Hermione sonaba nerviosa.  
  
Le tenÃ­a tan cerca, sentÃ­a tantas cosas... era Harry el que estaba allÃ­, colocando las manos en su cuerpo. Finalmente ella alzÃ³ las suyas hasta los hombros de Ã©l. Resultaba irrisoria la estampa de dos pretendidos amantes a medio metro del otro. Harry tragÃ³ saliva. PodÃ­a ver ligeramente el brillo de los ojos marrones de su amiga. PercibiÃ³ un suave olor a fresco en la piel de Hermione. Era muy agradable, y Harry se sintiÃ³ extraÃ±o al descubrirlo. A Hermione le latÃ­a el corazÃ³n demasiado deprisa, haciendo que el pulso se le acelerarÃ¡ sin control. Muy despacio, Harry fue acercando el rostro a su amiga, un poco mÃ¡s , un poco mÃ¡s...  
  
Ay, no, no, no- pensÃ³ Hermione- no debo permi...  
  
Al fin, Hermione sintiÃ³ los torpes labios de Harry sobre los suyos. PercibiÃ³ la caricia de la piel de la boca de Ã©l sobre la suya , haciendo que se agitaran sus emociones. Despacio el beso comenzÃ³ a tomar forma. Harry no se esperaba empezar a sentir cierto temblor de origen incierto. Las gotas de agua del cabello de ella, empezaron a resbalar sobre su cuerpo. Sin meditarlo demasiado , la atrajo mÃ¡s hacia Ã©l, sin dejar de besarla. Ella cruzÃ³ sus manos por el pelo negro azulado de Harry. SintiÃ³ el pecho de Hermione sobre Ã©l, y su respiraciÃ³n se hizo mÃ¡s rÃ¡pida y estrechÃ³ el abrazo aÃºn mÃ¡s. Pero, quÃ© le estaba pasando? Se atreviÃ³ a deslizar sus manos bajo la camisa del pijama de Hermione, y sintiÃ³ el sedoso tacto de la piel de su cintura. Asustada, hizo un movimiento brusco que hizo que la capa cayera al suelo. Todo se interrumpiÃ³. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, y ambos enrrojecieron. Hermione se separÃ³ de Ã©l, y se cruzÃ³ de brazos, mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
Creo , creo que ya es suficiente asÃ­, verdad? - sonriÃ³ con timidez- Supongo que Cho encontrarÃ¡ que besas muy bien.  
  
Cho, quÃ© Cho?- pensÃ³ Harry aÃºn aturdido.  
  
Hermione se levantÃ³ y se marchÃ³ muy aprisa hacia el dormitorio de nuevo, aÃºn sin recobrarse. Harry la mirÃ³ entristecido y tuvo la sensaciÃ³n de que algo esencial le faltaba de repente.  
  
Nota: dejad vuestros comentarios, por favor. La historia ya estÃ¡ completa y escrita, asÃ­ que no os vais a quedar sin final. Son 4 capitulos en total. 


	2. El baile de navidad

Disclaimer: AmadÃ­sima JKR, te prometo que ya sÃ© que los derechos de los personajes te pertenecen a ti, y a un montÃ³n de entidades mÃ¡s. Yo no pretendo nada. Es solo que soy una enamorada de HP, y por eso escribo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Yo sÃ© que la pareja HHr no es demasiado popular, al menos en el ambiente de habla espaÃ±ola, porque entre los fics en inglÃ©s os aseguro, que ganan por goleada. Ron, no me cae mal ( solo un poquiiiito), pero que se busque otra novia, hombre. Con lo que se pelean, no durarÃ­an ni cinco minutos saliendo juntos.  
  
Yo cuando escribo, pongo guiones, comas, de todo. Pero al pasarlos a documento fanfiction.net, me los elimina. No sÃ© porquÃ© pero me da una rabia!!!  
  
El que quiera escribirme a mi mail, puede hacerlo. Soy fanÃ¡tica de HHr, y nada tolerante con los RHr. En el fondo pienso que Ron tambiÃ©n estÃ¡ loco por Harry, y lo Hermione es una tapadera. Con ese chico al lado, quiÃ©n no va a fijarse en Ã©l? ( ja,ja!!!)  
  
HHr4ever  
  
CapÃ­tulo 2 El baile de navidad de los despropÃ³sitos.  
  
Los dÃ­as siguientes, Harry y Hermione prÃ¡cticamente no se hablaron. No sabÃ­an cÃ³mo dirigirse el uno al otro. Se evitaban a propÃ³sito, e incluso durante las clases, intentaban no coincidir juntos en los ejercicios comunes. Durante el Ãºltimo entrenamiento antes del baile, el viernes a Ãºltima hora, Harry estaba realmente despistado. No veÃ­a la snitch, pero es que se hubiera dicho que no veÃ­a ni el mango de su escoba. Ron, que le observaba desde las gradas, movÃ­a la cabeza incrÃ©dulo. Harry no hacÃ­a mÃ¡s que recordar lo sucedido con Hermione. Estaba tan confundido, que no se concentraba en nada. Aquel beso le estaba trastornando demasiado. Tras recibir un severo sermÃ³n del capitÃ¡n, por su bajo rendimiento en el campo, Ron y Harry, regresaron al castillo para cenar. Harry se mostraba poco entusiasta.  
  
EstÃ¡s un poquito nervioso con lo de maÃ±ana, no? La linda Cho Chang, te trae loco- Harry asintiÃ³ sin contestar.  
  
Si Ron hubiera sabido que sus pensamientos habÃ­an sido dedicados a Hermione durante las Ãºltimas 48 horas, se hubiera quedado atÃ³nito. Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza: su mejor amiga y Ã©l se habÃ­an besado y ahora todo resultaba tan diferente...  
  
No me extraÃ±a que tengas esa cara ante la perspectiva de dar la talla maÃ±ana sin tener ni idea- dijo Ron- porque supongo que no te tomarÃ­as en serio eso de besar a Hermione, no? -  
  
Harry mirÃ³ a Ron, con una mezcla de ira y desconcierto. Â¿La sugerencia del experimento, habÃ­a sido una broma de las suyas? Se sintiÃ³ tan idiota, que arrugÃ³ la boca en una mueca. Si no fuera porque Ron le hubiera frito a preguntas, no hubiera ido siquiera a cenar. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, vio a Hermione charlando animadamente con Neville. Â¿Y esa amistad?Â¿ Se habia perdido algo?  
  
...hay un tratado sobre tinturas y emplastamientos fascinante escrito por Bara Norjansen, yo lo he leÃ­do enterito montones de veces- decÃ­a Neville, sonriÃ©ndole, con los ojos brillantes.  
  
Tienes que dejÃ¡rmelo. Me gustarÃ­a mucho consultarlo- Hermione tambiÃ©n le sonreÃ­a.  
  
Harry saludÃ³ con un gruÃ±ido, que a Ã©l mismo, le sonÃ³ a la delicada verborrea de su tÃ­o Vernon. Pero , porquÃ© le molestaba tanto que Hermione conversara con Neville?  
  
Teneis que perdonarle- dijo Ron burlÃ³n, volviÃ©ndose hacia ellos- es que estÃ¡ nervioso porque maÃ±ana va a hacerse un hombre.  
  
Oh, estoy segura de que harÃ¡ un gran papel- contestÃ³ Hermione, observando de soslayo a Harry. Este mirÃ³ a la mesa, y ella tomÃ³ una bocanada de aire. Cruzar sus ojos con los de Harry, le avergonzaba mucho, asÃ­ que retomÃ³ la conversaciÃ³n con su compaÃ±ero.  
  
Oye, el libro lo tengo en la habitaciÃ³n, si quieres verlo...- dijo Neville, absolutamente feliz de compartir su pasiÃ³n con alguien.  
  
Claro que sÃ­, me encantarÃ¡- Hermione se dirigiÃ³ hacia sus amigos- bueno, chicos , hasta luego.  
  
Neville y ella se fueron en direcciÃ³n a la torre de Griffindor. Harry comiÃ³ sin apetito, con un semblante bastante serio.  
  
JolÃ­n, Harry, cualquiera dirÃ­a que maÃ±ana te van a colgar del palo mayor. Vas a estar con la chica de tus sueÃ±os, no te preocupes tanto.  
  
Perdona, Ron, no sÃ© ni lo que me pasa- y realmente no lo sabÃ­a.  
  
***  
  
  
  
El sÃ¡bado a las ocho de la tarde todo el mundo se habÃ­a marchado ya al Gran Comedor, pero Hermione habÃ­a estado dudando si acudir al baile o no, y aÃºn estaba en la torre de Griffindor. No deseaba en absoluto tropezarse con Harry y Cho, y ver cÃ³mo estaban emparejados. Solo los ruegos de Ron, le hicieron desistir del propÃ³sito de quedarse en la cama. Cuando Hermione bajÃ³ las escaleras hacia la sala comÃºn, Ron se quedÃ³ con la boca abierta. Llevaba la melena brillante suelta, con las puntas onduladas, y peinada con la raya al lado. Bajo la tÃºnica rosada, llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes, del mismo color, con el cuerpo bordado con flores blancas. SonreÃ­a, y sus ojos parecÃ­an mÃ¡s hermosos que nunca.  
  
Vaya, Hermione- le dijo Ron ofreciÃ©ndole su brazo- estoy impresionado.  
  
Te lo agradezco, pero supongo que me ves con buenos ojos.  
  
Cuando finalmente entraron al baile, la pista ya estaba llena de parejas abrazadas, bailando al son de la mÃºsica lenta. El ambiente era mucho mÃ¡s Ã­ntimo que el aÃ±o anterior. HabÃ­a muy poca luz, solo se habÃ­an encendido unas cuantas velas flotantes. Ron se pregunto, si Dumbledore deseaba favorecer los instintos juveniles. TomÃ³ de la mano a su compaÃ±era, y le sonriÃ³.  
  
Venga vamos a bailar- le invitÃ³ Ron- nos hemos perdido mÃ¡s de media hora de fiesta.  
  
Hermione asintiÃ³. TardÃ³ poco en ver a Neville y Lavender. De modo que habÃ­a ido con Ã©l! PorquÃ© habrÃ­a rechazado a Ron para ir con Neville? Ginny estaba sentada con aire molesto, en una de las treinta mesas circulares que habÃ­an dispuesto ese aÃ±o. Las habÃ­an adornado con unos manteles de tela azul oscura, velas y centros de flores. Hermione siguiÃ³ la direcciÃ³n de la mirada de Ginny, y encontrÃ³ a Harry y Cho, abrazados, bailando, ajenos al mundo, en el extremo mÃ¡s alejado de la pista. Cho tenÃ­a la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry.  
  
No deberÃ­a haber venido - pensÃ³ Hermione- sabÃ­a que iba a pasarlo mal.  
  
Ron mirÃ³ de reojo a Lavender que parecÃ­a encantada de bailar con Neville. Por lo menos, ese aÃ±o tenÃ­a mÃ¡s control sobre sus pies. De pronto, Hermione sintiÃ³, que Ron la presionaba contra Ã©l, sin dejar de observar a Lavender, al mismo tiempo que la llevaba como una peonza, tratando de acercarse a ellos. Neville y Hermione se sonrieron encogiÃ©ndose de hombros, casi divertidos por la actitud de Ron. Era tan lamentablemente obvio su intento de dar celos...  
  
- EstÃ¡s muy guapa- le dijo Neville, gesticulando las palabras sin hablar.  
  
Hermione se lo agradeciÃ³ sonriÃ©ndole con la mirada. Como Ron, no conseguÃ­a que Lavender reparase en Ã©l, cambiÃ³ de estrategia. Ahora se dedicarÃ­a a molestar parejas bien avenidas.  
  
Vamos a fastidiar a Harry y a Cho. MÃ­rales estÃ¡n ahÃ­ tan agarraditos. QuÃ© monos!!!- arrastrÃ³ a Hermione nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la pista. La muchacha empezaba a hartarse de tanto zarandeo.  
  
Oh, no , no, por favor- pensÃ³ desesperada- no quiero verles.  
  
Eh, chicos, mirad lo guapa que se ha puesto hoy nuestra Hermi- les dijo a ambos, distrayÃ©ndoles de su abstracciÃ³n. SostenÃ­a firmemente a la muchacha , mientras les empujaba con cara de diversiÃ³n, deshaciendo el abrazo de ambos.  
  
Harry mirÃ³ de reojo a Hermione. Realmente estaba bonita, demasiado. Sus ojos de almendra, parecÃ­an tan iluminados como las estrellas. De pronto le embargÃ³ el deseo de abrazarla intensamente, y el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios volviÃ³ .  
  
Vamos Ron, deja de molestarnos, y vete con Hermione a otra parte- le dijo Cho cortante- no ves que estamos ocupados?  
  
Tampoco hace falta tanta amabilidad- le dijo Ron ofendido- solo venÃ­a a saludar a mi amigo.  
  
La vista de Hermione se posÃ³ sobre el espectacular vestido rojo de Cho. Se habÃ­a quitado ya la tÃºnica, y el escote que lucÃ­a era de infarto. Seguramente el profesorado no le habÃ­a llamado la atenciÃ³n debido a la falta de luz, porque no la habrÃ­an visto.  
  
Cho, solo era una broma, Ron no tenÃ­a intenciÃ³n de molestar- reprendiÃ³ suavemente a Cho- ... y es verdad que estÃ¡s muy linda- murmurÃ³ Harry, dirigiÃ©ndose a su amiga.  
  
Hermione le mirÃ³ enrojecida .Por toda respuesta, una molesta Cho arrastrÃ³ a Harry hacia una hilera de sillas apostadas contra la pared para dejar espacio en la pista, y Hermione vio como se refugiaban tras unas columnas.  
  
Estoy cansada de corretear Ron, voy a sentarme.  
  
Neville estaba pensativo, con sus manos sobre una mesa, jugando con la cera de las velas, mientras tenÃ­a la mirada perdida en el infinito.  
  
Eh, Neville- saludÃ³ Hermione- dÃ³nde estÃ¡ Lavender? Os habeis cansado de bailar?  
  
Ha ido a empolvarse la nariz- hizo un amago de sonrisa - Es una chica estupenda- dijo con tono melancÃ³lico - Sabes porquÃ© no ha querido venir con Ron? - Hermione negÃ³ con la cabeza, pero sentÃ­a curiosidad al respecto- porque yo no tenÃ­a con quien venir. Y yo sabÃ­a que nadie iba a querer hacerlo.  
  
Y Ginny?, no quisiste volver a preguntÃ¡rselo?  
  
Oh, ella - Neville parecÃ­a muy triste, mientras miraba en direcciÃ³n a Ginny. Su vestido verde de seda, le hacÃ­a parecer mucho mayor. Su hermano Ron la habÃ­a sacado a bailar, y ambos, parecÃ­an hacerse confidencias- ya no me necesita para venir. EstÃ¡ en cuarto.  
  
Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar, que habÃ­a algo mezquino en la actitud de la srta. Weasley. Pero el rostro de Neville parecÃ­a falto de vida, al mirarla.  
  
Ella, ella te gusta? - se atreviÃ³ a preguntar Hermione.  
  
Es algo mÃ¡s que eso, yo , bueno, yo ...creo que la quiero- dijo Neville a media voz, sin atreverse a mirarla.  
  
Pero, porquÃ© tenÃ­a que ser todo tan complicado? Aquello empezaba a ser un cÃ­rculo absurdo de relaciones. Hermione cubriÃ³ la mano de Neville con la suya.  
  
Yo hubiera estado encantada de venir contigo.  
  
De verdad? Oye, quieres bailar una pieza? - repuso algo mÃ¡s animado- te prometo que no voy a pisarte.  
  
Claro que sÃ­. No te importa Lavender?- preguntÃ³ Hermione a su compaÃ±era, que acababa de llegar del baÃ±o en ese instante.  
  
Pues no le importa porque va a bailar conmigo, quÃ© te parece?- la voz de Thomas, surgÃ­o tras ellos. Casi sin dejarla respirar, se llevÃ³ de la mano a Lavender a la pista.  
  
QuÃ© tÃ­o- exclamÃ³ Neville- baila tanto, que tiene exhaustas a todas las chicas de Hogwarts.  
  
Los cuatro se unieron a los demÃ¡s al comenzar la canciÃ³n mÃ¡s popular del momento en Ondas chispeantes , la cadena joven de radiodifusiÃ³n mÃ¡gica: Tengo los pies deformes de machacarlos con este meneo . Todos hacÃ­an movimientos alocados, al son del ritmo desenfrenado del Ã©xito musical. Girando, llegaron cerca de Ron y Ginny.  
  
QuÃ© tal chicos?- dijo Ron, con los ojos desorbitados y brillantes al ver a Lavender- quÃ© os parece un cambio de parejas?  
  
Sin permitir que le respondieran, arrojÃ³ a su hermana en brazos de Neville, y cogiÃ³ a Lavender sin mÃ¡s, iniciando un trote con ella, para alejarse rÃ¡pidamente. Tampoco ella puso demasiada resistencia, cansada de fingir indiferencia hacia Ron, por respeto a Neville. Estaba encantada, en el fondo del secuestro.  
  
Parece que nos toca bailar juntos- le dijo Dean.  
  
Hermione estaba contenta por Neville y Ron, pero puso cara de susto. No porque su compaÃ±ero no le agradara, sino porque estaba segura de que no iba a poder seguir su ritmo. En efecto a la cuarta canciÃ³n, Hermione se sentÃ­a una ancianita descuajeringada, y dejÃ³ a un encantado Thomas en compaÃ±Ã­a de una mulata Ravenclaw de sÃ©ptimo, que se movÃ­a como las ondas del agua.  
  
-Creo que voy a tomar un poco de aire- pensÃ³.  
  
No habÃ­a vuelto a ver a los felices amantes, y le apetecÃ­a estar un rato sola. Se encaminÃ³ hacia la enorme terraza que habÃ­a tras una de las paredes del Gran Comedor. A decir verdad, solo aparecÃ­a cuando habÃ­a alguna fiesta de envergadura. Estaba decorada con pequeÃ±os arbustos, e iluminada por lÃ­belulas fosforescentes . OfrecÃ­a numerosos rincones para la intimidad, aunque no fuera ese su propÃ³sito ( o quizÃ¡ sÃ­, con Dumbledore nunca se sabÃ­a).  
  
Se sentÃ³ en un banco de piedra, con su bebida de naranja en la mano, dispuesta a inhalar el delicioso aroma de las lilas que crecÃ­an alrededor.  
  
Oh, Harry, cariÃ±o- oyÃ³ de repente.  
  
Esa voz? Oh, no! Tan mala suerte habÃ­a tenido de ir a parar justo donde estaban....?- poniÃ©ndose en cuclillas, escudriÃ±Ã³ entre los arbustos, y sÃ­, les vio. Eran ellos. Estaban besÃ¡ndose.  
  
QuÃ© esperabas, estÃºpida?- se dijo asimisma , mientras sintiÃ³ como las lÃ¡grimas corrÃ­an por su cara- se entrenÃ³ contigo para eso, y tÃº se lo consentiste.  
  
Como una masoquista, no podÃ­a dejar de mirar la escena que tanto la herÃ­a. SentÃ­a tal dolor, que no reparÃ³ en que Harry, ni siquiera movÃ­a las manos, en torno al cuerpo de Cho, las tenÃ­a firmes, colocadas en su cintura. Era como si se limitara a poner la boca para ella. Como si hubiera intuÃ­do su presencia, Harry abriÃ³ los ojos, y pudo verla. Fue entonces, cuando Hermione reaccionÃ³ al fin, y saliÃ³ corriendo sin razonar demasiado hacia dÃ³nde. SaliÃ³ por la puerta principal del Gran Comedor, y despuÃ©s de subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso, tropezÃ³ con una figura rubia vestida con la tÃºnica diaria. El impacto de bruces, hizo zozobrar a ambos.  
  
Ten cuidado por donde vas, sangre sucia!!!- espetÃ³ Draco Malfoy- me has tirado al suelo, estÃºpida.  
  
No ha sido adrede- dijo Hermione, tocÃ¡ndose el brazo derecho, algo magullado.  
  
Ambos se incorporaron y se quedaron mirando unos instantes. Draco parecÃ­a vibrar de furia. De repente sus dedos se afirmaron bruscamente alrededor del brazo de Hermione.  
  
PorquÃ© corrÃ­as, tanto, Granger? De quÃ© huÃ­as?  
  
Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy- dijo mientras se zarandeÃ³, intentando zafarse de su brusquedad.  
  
Puedo imaginarme que no has podido soportar el desprecio de tus queridos amiguitos- le dijo maliciosamente- es que ninguno ha tenido el detalle de estar dedicÃ¡ndote sus atenciones?  
  
Hermione se sintiÃ³ dolida. Sobre todo, porque Draco se acercaba mucho a la herida que tenÃ­a abierta desde hacÃ­a tiempo.  
  
QuÃ© puedes decir tÃº, que ni siquiera has ido a la fiesta- Hermione entrecerrÃ³ los ojos, manifestÃ¡ndole todo el odio que sentÃ­a- seguramente porque nadie irÃ­a con alguien tan indeseable como tÃº.  
  
Oh, no niego ser un indeseable- dijo riÃ©ndose socarrÃ³n-pero no ir a la fiesta ha sido algo voluntario. Odio esas ridÃ­culas tonterÃ­as para conseguir mujeres al ritmo de mÃºsica insufrible.  
  
De pronto, Draco, observÃ³ el vestido de Hermione. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el escote de ella, cubierto por el largo cabello. Inesperadamente la acorralÃ³, contra la pared del pasillo semioscuro .  
  
Seguramente piensas que soy despreciable, pero personas que se supone que son tus mejores amigos, y que en el fondo te utilizan, son mucho peores que yo, Granger- Hermione estaba tan asustada por la actitud de Malfoy, que habÃ­a perdido el habla. Le tenÃ­a muy cerca de su rostro y habÃ­a apoyado sus manos en la pared, dejÃ¡ndola cercada.  
  
Malfoy, dÃ©jame en paz!- y se sintiÃ³ extraÃ±a, porque no defendiÃ³ ni a Harry ni a Ron.  
  
Hoy estÃ¡s diferente, sabes?- Draco tenÃ­a un tono de voz desconocido en Ã©l- estÃ¡s hermosa y deseable.  
  
Si no me sueltas ya, te darÃ© una patada ahÃ­ mismo- aseverÃ³ Hermione, bajando la mirada en direcciÃ³n a su cremallera. SentÃ­a verdadera repugnancia de tenerle tan cerca.  
  
Pero Malfoy no se dejÃ³ intimidar, y parecÃ­a resuelto a tener algÃºn tipo de contacto fÃ­sico con ella.  
  
EstÃ¡ intentando besarme?- se preguntÃ³ Hermione, preparÃ¡ndose para defenderse de la forma que fuera. Se estaba empezando a sentir muy angustiada.  
  
De pronto, el rostro de Malfoy se volviÃ³, pues alguien empujaba de Ã©l. CayÃ³ al suelo golpeado por el puÃ±etazo seguro y fuerte de Harry. Iba a levantarse para defenderse, pero las miradas que se lanzaron Harry y Hermione, le hicieron desistir del propÃ³sito.  
  
QuÃ© estabas haciendo, Hermione? Te gusta ese tipo? QuÃ© pasa, es que vas por ahÃ­ besÃ¡ndote con cualquiera? Nunca creÃ­ que pudieras caer tan bajo, chica!!!- Harry estaba fuera de sÃ­. Gritaba como un poseso, y su rostro bramaba de ira.  
  
Hermione tomÃ³ aire, y resuelta avanzÃ³ hacia Harry. AbriÃ³ mucho los ojos, y una sonora bofetada se estampÃ³ en la cara del muchacho..  
  
- Estoy harta Potter!!!! Estoy harta de ti !!! Eres un cretino, un verdadero idiota!!! Olvida que alguna vez tuviste una amiga llamada Hermione Granger!!!  
  
Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta. Iba inundada de lÃ¡grimas, y se sentÃ­a la mujer mÃ¡s desdichada sobre la tierra.  
  
Y sÃ­ Potter, es verdad que voy besÃ¡ndome por ahÃ­ con cualquiera!!!!- gritÃ³ desde lo lejos.  
  
AÃºn pudo oir una ligera risa triunfante, proveniente de Draco Malfoy. Harry se quedÃ³ mirÃ¡ndola, completamente enrojecido, y lleno de vergÃ¼enza.  
  
Si pensaba que iba a besarme voluntariamente con Malfoy...porquÃ© diablos le ha pegado de esa forma?- pensÃ³ Hermione, mientras subÃ­a entristecida las escaleras que conducÃ­an a la torre de Griffindor- y sobre todo, cÃ³mo estaba tan cerca, si estaba en compaÃ±Ã­a de Cho? 


	3. la separación

Disclaimer Absolutemente ningÃºn personaje de la saga Harry Potter me pertenece ( quÃ© mas quisiera yo! TendrÃ­a la vida resuelta! Todo pertenece a JKRowling, y diversas entidades. No propÃ³sito lucrativo de ninguna clase. Escribo por placer.  
  
Nota de la autora: Por algÃºn extraÃ±o motivo, mi ordenador no me deja leer vuestras reviews ( espero arreglarlo pronto). Espero de corazÃ³n que os guste la historia, porque la escribo pensando en todos aquellos que quisieran ver a H y Hr juntos. Va por vosotros, amigos. HHr4ever.  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo 3 La separaciÃ³n.  
  
Los dÃ­as siguientes, fueron muy tensos para el trÃ­o. Si Harry y Hermione habÃ­an tenido problemas de relaciÃ³n tras la confusa experiencia del beso, ahora no mediaban palabra alguna entre ellos. Se adivinaba una ira contenida en ambos, que hacÃ­a que saltaran chispas cuando se hallaban prÃ³ximos, aunque fuera durante unos segundos. En las clases, si era posible, Hermione se sentaba con Neville. Mas en la mayorÃ­a de las ocasiones preferÃ­a estar sola. En realidad no se hablaba mucho con nadie, pues en el lote de su malestar habÃ­a incluÃ­do tambiÃ©n a Ron.  
  
"Oye, se puede saber quÃ© diablos os pasa, Harry?"- Ron estaba realmente preocupado por la actitud de ambos-" estÃ¡ completamente separada de nosotros. No quiere vernos ni a la hora de comer".  
  
"No ha pasado nada"- Harry, dijo estas palabras sin convicciÃ³n ninguna, y su amigo naturalmente sabÃ­a que mentÃ­a.  
  
No iba a decirle a Ron, que no podÃ­a soportar haberla visto con ese tipo despreciable y repugnante, por un motivo bien distinto a que fuera Draco Malfoy. En ese instante Harry habÃ­a visto a un hombre en Ã©l. Un hombre que estaba a punto de besar a Hermione. No tenÃ­a ni idea de porquÃ© tenÃ­a todos esos sentimientos. Era absurdo, lo reconocÃ­a.  
  
"Pues estupendo. Me resulta divertidÃ­simo que no podamos estar los dos con nuestra mejor amiga"- protestÃ³ Ron.  
  
SabÃ­a que no tenÃ­a sentido seguir preguntÃ¡ndole a Harry. Este, era una persona habitualmente reservada con sus problemas, y no le iba a contar nada. Ron aprovechÃ³ la clase de cuidados de criaturas mÃ¡gicas, que tenÃ­a lugar tras el almuerzo, para hablar con Hermione. Les habÃ­an emparejado para el estudio de las mariposas incandescentes, y Ã©l habÃ­a elegido voluntariamente estar con ella.  
  
"Hermi- comenzÃ³ Ron dulcemente- por favor, quÃ© os pasa a Harry y a ti? Esto resulta insoportable".  
  
"SÃ© que tu intenciÃ³n es buena Ron- dijo Hermione mientras cogÃ­a una mariposa del palo de fuego donde se posaban. HabÃ­a que tener cuidado con ellas, pues aunque se alimentaban de las llamas, un error podÃ­a prenderlas- pero eso es algo entre Ã©l y yo".  
  
"SÃ­, claro, pero es que no lo arreglais, y no entiendo porquÃ©. Bien que me llamaste la atenciÃ³n el aÃ±o pasado cuando eras tÃº la que estabas en medio"- exclamÃ³ Ron, con un tono enfadado, mientras iba metiendo las mariposas que su amiga le daba en un frasco.  
  
"Eso fue diferente- respondiÃ³ ella- tÃº mantuviste sin motivo una actitud infantil, provocada por unos absurdos celos- Ron enrojeciÃ³ levemente- pero Harry me ha perdido el respeto. Tiene que disculparse".  
  
"Lo harÃ­a, sin duda, pero no tiene muchas oportunidades de acercarse a ti"- le respondiÃ³ Ron, defendiendo a su amigo, pero sorprendido pues no imaginaba como Harry podÃ­a haberla ofendido tanto.  
  
"Es que no estoy segura de querer perdonarle"- Hermione mirÃ³ hacia abajo. Le avergonzaba mucho que Harry hubiera podido pensar que ella era una cualquiera.  
  
Malfoy estaba detrÃ¡s de ellos dos, regodeÃ¡ndose con la cara entristecida de Hermione. SuponÃ­a claramente de lo que hablaban, y se mostraba satisfecho, pues conseguir que el trÃ­o estuviera separado, le divertÃ­a un montÃ³n. Ron, se marchÃ³ unos instantes, a entregar el tarro lleno de mariposas a Hagrid. Draco aprovechÃ³ para acercarse a Hermione.  
  
"QuÃ© Granger? Cuando quieras retomamos lo que dejamos a medias"- le susurrÃ³ al oÃ­do- "sÃ© que en el fondo te gustÃ³".  
  
Harry les vio , mientras rellenaba su tarro ayudado por Lavender. Si hubiera podido fulminarle con la mirada, Malfoy hubiera muerto.  
  
"QuÃ© querrÃ¡ este hombre? Hacer un nuevo imperio de la seda, forrarse y dejar Hogwarts? Estoy harto de las mariposas estas"- pensÃ³ Ron, mientras volvÃ­a hacia Hermione. Durante unos segundos su mirada se posÃ³ sobre Harry, cuya ira iba a explotar, y despuÃ©s vio la escena de Malfoy al lado de su amiga. Esta, en un arrebato, le empujÃ³ al suelo.  
  
"DÃ©jame en paz, carne de mortÃ­fago!!!!"- exclamÃ³. MirÃ³ a Harry, que entrecerraba los ojos, y saliÃ³ huyendo de las miradas de sus compaÃ±eros.  
  
"Me tiro el dÃ­a por los suelos por culpa tuya, sangre sucia"- dijo Draco en un tono ciertamente divertido, mirando cÃ³mo Hermione se encaminaba a toda prisa hacia el castillo, dejando la clase .  
  
Hermione!!!- gritaron al unÃ­sono Ron y Neville. Harry tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo tras ella, pero se quedÃ³ en eso.  
  
5.  
  
6. ***  
  
Para Hermione, fueron unas jornadas muy duras. TenÃ­a que lidiar con la soledad que le suponÃ­a no estar con sus amigos y con el dolor de haberse visto humillada. Ver a Harry con Cho de la mano, por los pasillos, en el claustro, en el comedor, antes de ir a sus respectivas mesas...tampoco ayudaba. Todo ello le hacÃ­a sufrir mucho.  
  
"Es estupendo- se recriminÃ³ a si misma- no puedes dejar de quererle, a pesar de todo".  
  
Al menos le quedaba Neville. Resultaba tremendo dar al pobre muchacho consejos para conquistar a Ginny, cuando ella no los tenÃ­a para si misma. Lo cierto, es que estaba preocupada por Ã©l, pues se alimentaba muy poco, y su palidez y mal aspecto se incrementaban progresivamente. El primer viernes de enero, Neville estaba especialmente inapetente.  
  
"Neville, piensas que con esos trozos de lechuga, vas a tener suficiente para toda la jornada?"- Harry oÃ­a estas palabras perfectamente, pues estaban cerca de ella en la mesa.  
  
Siempre le habÃ­a parecido que Hermione era en exceso maternal y protectora, pero ahora echaba tanto de menos que se preocupara por Ã©l. Cho, era guapa, sÃ­, pero no conseguÃ­a hablar con ella casi de nada. Siempre percibÃ­a en su forma de hablar cierta actitud de egoÃ­smo, que le molestaba. No sabÃ­a ni porquÃ© estaban saliendo juntos, porque Ã©l no se lo habÃ­a pedido. Cho, simplemente lo habÃ­a tomado como la consecuencia lÃ³gica tras ser pareja en el baile de navidad. Lo cierto, es que sus actividades en comÃºn se reducÃ­an a poco mÃ¡s que besarse. Y extraÃ±amente cuanto mÃ¡s besaba a Cho, ( y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ante si mismo) mÃ¡s recordaba la dulzura de los labios de Hermione, y esa circunstancia le hacÃ­a sentirse muy confundido.  
  
"Hermi, de verdad, no puedo"- oyÃ³ decir a Neville. Incluso le fastidiaba que utilizara con ella el diminutivo. Solo Ron y Ã©l la llamaban asÃ­.  
  
"Vamos Neville, por favor"- dijo Hermione acariciÃ¡ndole la mejilla, mientras conseguÃ­a que este engullera algo mÃ¡s de comida.  
  
Harry golpeÃ³ levemente con los nudillos en la mesa, atrayendo la atenciÃ³n de los mÃ¡s prÃ³ximos. Su mirada se cruzÃ³ brevemente con la de su amiga. Hermione vio sus ojos esmeralda tan infinitamente tristes, que de buena gana hubiera saltado por encima de la mesa y le hubiera abrazado. En menos de un segundo, se dibujÃ³ en su mente el rostro de Cho, y todo atisbo de ternura desapareciÃ³ de su rostro. Sin terminar la comida, Harry se levantÃ³ de la mesa.  
  
"Me voy a la biblioteca Ron"- le dijo.  
  
"Biblioteca?"- preguntÃ³ extraÃ±ado, siguiÃ©ndole y lamentando el trozo de filete que habÃ­a dejado en el plato- "ahora que no te hablas con Hermione , necesitas imitar sus costumbres para reemplazarla?"  
  
"PiÃ©rdete Weasley!"- protestÃ³ Harry en voz baja. Pero Ron, no le hizo ni caso. Ya tenÃ­a bastante con el enfado de Hermione.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Durante los quince dÃ­as siguientes, nada mejorÃ³ entre ellos. Si cabÃ­a la posibilidad empeorÃ³, ya que instantÃ¡neamente allÃ¡ donde aparecÃ­a Harry, Hermione abandonaba la estancia, si le era posible.  
  
Los alumnos de quinto en adelante, tenÃ­an permiso para visitar Hogsmeade todos los fines de semana.  
  
"Hermi- le dijo Ron el sÃ¡bado por la maÃ±ana, mientras ella descansaba en la sala comÃºn medio vacÃ­a, pues casi todos estaban viendo el entrenamiento del equipo de Griffindor - esta tarde vamos a ir Lavender y yo al pueblo, por favor vente con nosotros".  
  
"Gracias, Ron, pero sÃ© que vais a ir con Harry y su novia, y sinceramente no me apetece"- se excusÃ³ ella.  
  
"No, si vienes tÃº, no iremos con ellos-" repusÃ³ Ã©l.  
  
"No voy a separaros ahora a vosotros , solo por que tengo un conflicto con Harry, pero gracias"- dijo sinceramente.  
  
Ron suspirÃ³ disgustado. Aquella situaciÃ³n se prolongaba demasiado, y Ã©l se sentÃ­a ya cansado de intentar mediar. La paciencia no era su mejor virtud. TendrÃ­a que conformarse con su amistad por capÃ­tulos.  
  
"Esta bien, vas a quedarte sola aquÃ­ en el colegio, con todos los crÃ­os de los primeros cursos?"  
  
"No lo sÃ©, no te preocupes mÃ¡s de verdad. QuizÃ¡ aproveche para estudiar".  
  
Ron dejÃ³ a su amiga sola, para ir al estadio, aunque hubiera preferido en ese momento quedarse con ella, pues sabÃ­a que le necesitaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Si tan solo hubiera sabido quÃ© habÃ­a pasado entre Harry y ella, hubiera podido ayudarles mejor.  
  
***  
  
Hermione decidiÃ³ ponerse su capa azul cielo, con la capucha forrada de pelo blanco. El sol habÃ­a brillado por la maÃ±ana, pero parecÃ­a que iba a volver a nevar y hacÃ­a frÃ­o. Aunque Neville, no parecÃ­a tampoco demasiado animado, le habÃ­a invitado a ir a Hogsmeade, y ella no habÃ­a rechazado. No tenÃ­a ni pizca de ganas de estudiar, ni de coger un libro, ni tan siquiera de mirar la portada de uno. Necesitaba estar al aire libre, y olvidar un poco toda la angustia acumulada durante esos dÃ­as.  
  
Al llegar al pueblo, los copos de nieve, empezaron a caer suavemente sobre ellos. Neville sugiriÃ³ entrar a las Tres escobas, pero Hermione vio en la puerta a Ron y Harry dispuestos a hacerlo tambiÃ©n junto a sus chicas. Estos repararon tambiÃ©n en su presencia. Ron saludÃ³ con la mano y le sonriÃ³ cariÃ±osamente. Ella le devolviÃ³ el saludo. Harry le dio la espalda, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
"Vamos mejor al Mago cafetero, estoy aburrida de entrar siempre al mismo lugar".  
  
Neville la mirÃ³ con extraÃ±eza. El local que ella sugerÃ­a, generalmente solo era visitado por magos adultos, pues era bastante caro, debido al exquisito lujo que tenÃ­a el interior. AdemÃ¡s era un lugar frecuentado por muchas parejas, que buscaban un poco de intimidad . No solÃ­an verse estudiantes por allÃ­, pero no querÃ­a contradecirle, porque tenÃ­a cierta idea de que las cosas no iban demasiado bien con sus amigos.  
  
"FÃ­jate en esos dos, Harry, mÃ­rales donde van a entrar"-cuchicheÃ³ Cho al oÃ­do de este- "oh, cariÃ±o, tÃº tambiÃ©n podÃ­as llevarme a un sitio romÃ¡ntico y tranquilo como ese, lejos de tontas parejas que nos sigan todo el dÃ­a"-y esto lo dijo mirando de reojo a Ron y Lavender.  
  
Harry se sintiÃ³ muy molesto por el comentario de Cho. Primero, porque Ã©l estaba encantado con la compaÃ±Ã­a de sus amigos, y sobre todo, porque no entendÃ­a porquÃ© Hermione y Neville buscaban refugio en un local asÃ­. Es que acaso ellos dos...? Deseaba que fuera por no coincidir en el mismo sitio que ellos, pero le subiÃ³ una sensaciÃ³n extraÃ±a por el estÃ³mago, al verla del brazo de Neville, entrando en el Mago cafetero.  
  
***  
  
Llevaban tres cuartos de hora en las Tres escobas, y Harry estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Cho, se colgaba de su brazo, le hacÃ­a carantoÃ±as, que Ã©l devolvÃ­a distraÃ­do, mucho mÃ¡s atento a la conversaciÃ³n con Ron y Lavender que a ella. Estaba harto de oirle la misma canciÃ³n desde que habÃ­an entrado.  
  
" Anda Harry, llÃ©vame al Mago cafetero, llÃ©vame al Mago cafetero, al Mago cafetero..." Apuraba su cerveza de mantequilla, con la cabeza puesta en otro lado. Concretamente en la graciosa carita que habÃ­a visto dentro de una capucha de color azul cielo.  
  
"Pero, porquÃ© me siento asÃ­ de mal? No es mÃ¡s que una amiga, si pierdo su amistad no es para tanto"- pensaba, mientras en realidad sabÃ­a que se estaba engaÃ±ando asi mismo- "que vaya con quien quiera".  
  
Al rato, las dos chicas, fueron juntas al cuarto de baÃ±o. Ron se sentÃ³ al lado de Harry, y despuÃ©s de musitar " es que no pueden ir de una en una?" , le puso la mano en el hombro, solÃ­cito.  
  
"Mira, Harry, desde que estÃ¡s enfadado con Hermione, no pareces el mismo. Te veo muy sombrÃ­o. Haz las paces con ella. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasÃ³, intenta pedirle perdÃ³n. Por experiencia, sÃ© lo mal que se pasa cuando tienes una tensiÃ³n tan fuerte con alguien a quien estimas de verdad"- Harry recordÃ³ que Ã©l tambiÃ©n se habÃ­a sentido deprimido, durante aquella Ã¨poca en que Ron no querÃ­a relacionarse con Ã©l.  
  
"Las cosas estÃ¡n complicadas. Ella es, bueno, es demasiado difÃ­cil de comprender"- dijo Harry azorado.  
  
"Mira he estado dÃ¡ndole vueltas, y es posible que nosotros no hayamos sido siempre del todo generosos con ella. La hemos tomado como una especie de propiedad nuestra, y hemos dispuesto de ella egoÃ­stamente"- Harry enrojeciÃ³. El habÃ­a llevado eso al extremo- "Nosotros dos le debemos mucho a Hermi. Somos sus mejores amigos y no me gustarÃ­a que esa fuerza que hay entre nosotros se perdiera".  
  
Harry asintiÃ³, pero en todo aquello, habÃ­a algo mÃ¡s que no sabÃ­a definir con claridad.  
  
- "Y por cierto, como no lleves a tu chica a ese sitio, le va a dar un ataque de ansiedad, Â¿sabes?"- explotÃ³ Ron.  
  
***  
  
Hermione abriÃ³ la boca asombrada al entrar en el Mago cafetero. Era un local precioso. Su techo, semejaba una catedral gÃ³tica, con una altura impresionante que desde luego no tenÃ­a fuera. Las mesas, circulares, con capacidad mÃ¡xima para cuatro, representaban la bola del mundo, y giraban lentamente para poder elegir lo que se quisieran tomar. HabÃ­a mÃºsica suave, y una luz multicromÃ¡tica tamizada, se extendÃ­a por allÃ­ como si fuera un velo.  
  
"Es bonito, verdad?-le dijo a su compaÃ±ero.  
  
"SÃ­, lo es.  
  
Tomaron asiento, y pidieron leche batida con coco y piÃ±a. Hermione estaba preciosa. HabÃ­a sustituido el uniforme escolar, por unos pantalones negros y una blusa de volantes azul. Ambos intentaban sonreir para hacer de la jornada algo agradable, pero ninguno se sentÃ­a especialmente feliz.  
  
"Las cosas no van demasiado bien , verdad?- preguntÃ³ Ã©l.  
  
Hermione negÃ³ con la cabeza. No supo exactamente porquÃ©, pero decidiÃ³ contarle la verdad. Neville parecÃ­a impactado.  
  
"Sinceramente creo que deberÃ­as hablar con Ã©l, Hermione. Una amistad tan profunda como la vuestra no puede acabar asÃ­, por un mal entendido, y menos por ese personaje"- dijo refiriÃ©ndose a Malfoy. Sus ojos tenÃ­an un semblante muy triste, mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de lo que pudiera afectarle la situaciÃ³n de su amiga.  
  
"Y a ti , Neville, quÃ© te pasa? PorquÃ© no comes, ni rÃ­es, ni, bueno, ni eres como siempre?"  
  
"No tiene importancia"- pero Neville parecÃ­a estar a punto de llorar, como si hubiera estado bajo una gran presiÃ³n, y estallara de repente.  
  
Hermione le tomÃ³ de una mano.Y entonces Neville, ya no pudo reprimir sus lÃ¡grimas.  
  
"Sabes? Mis padres estÃ¡n a punto de morir. Llevan mucho tiempo en San Mungo, porque no pudieron superar la maldiciÃ³n Cruccio de un mortÃ­fago, y perdieron la razÃ³n"- Hermione se sintiÃ³ sobrecogida. Siempre habÃ­a pensado que los padres de Neville estaban muertos- "pero este verano pasado , entraron en una especie de estado de coma, y los mÃ©dicos me dijeron que no pasarÃ­an el invierno"- Se tapÃ³ la cara con las manos atormentado- "Tienes idea, de lo que es estar esperando cada dÃ­a una lechuza cuyas noticias me traigan el quedarme sin padres?"  
  
Hermione entendiÃ³ de repente muchas cosas. La falta de apetito, su aspecto mÃ¡s demacrado y desaliÃ±ado que de costumbre...y aÃºn asÃ­ Ã©l le habÃ­a prestado su apoyo todo el tiempo. Y seguramente a todo aquello se aÃ±adÃ­a la impotencia que sentÃ­a Neville ante la indiferencia de Ginny.  
  
"Es por eso por lo que estudias con tanto afÃ¡n, farmacologÃ­a?"  
  
Neville asintiÃ³. De pronto, sintiÃ³ el deseo de darle un abrazo y lo hizo. Neville apoyÃ³ su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, y pudo desahogarse de todo lo llevaba callando tanto tiempo.  
  
En aquel instante , Hermione levantÃ³ la vista, y se encontrÃ³ de lleno, con la mirada de Harry, que respiraba agitado mirando la escena. Cho, sonreÃ­a a su lado, bien agarrada de su brazo, como si quisiera denotar que le poseÃ­a.  
  
"Ay va, quÃ© calladito se lo tenÃ­an el par de tortolitos"- dijo sarcÃ¡stica, y riÃ©ndose con cierta malicia. No fueron mÃ¡s que unos instantes, porque rÃ¡pidamente tirÃ³ de Ã©l, para llevÃ¡rselo a una mesa desocupada, varios metros mÃ¡s adelante.  
  
Harry sintiÃ³ que si en algÃºn instante, habÃ­a existido la remota posibilidad de recuperar la amistad de Hermione, esta se habÃ­a extinguido para siempre. 


	4. Lechuzas

Disclaimer: No tengo la propiedad de nada de lo que aparece. Lo siento de verdad. Menuda pena que tengo. Todo es de mi nunca suficientemente alabada JKR y sus amigos.  
  
Nota de la autora: SÃ­ , por fin puedo leer las reviews y os mando el Ãºltimo capi, esperando que os guste. Gracias por leer mi historia. A Ginny Potter le dirÃ© que su mala educaciÃ³n ya habla de su personalidad. Yo no me meto en las pÃ¡ginas RHr para ofender a nadie. Simplemente no entro y no leo fics RHr porque no me gustan . Si no le agrada el HHr, que NO LEA MIS FICS, pero me parece fatal que se ponga a insultar. . . esta chica me ha llamado tonta!!! Es increÃ­ble. AhÃ­ estÃ¡ Adarae que es RHr tambiÃ©n , pero respeta las posturas de cada uno ( grcs por tu comprensiÃ³n) . Yo amo la pareja de Harry y Hermione, y estoy en mi derecho. Tengo muchas razones por las cuales me gustaria que estuvieran juntos pero no voy a dedicarme a enumerarlas aquÃ­ ( si a alguien le interesa , tengo una recopilaciÃ³n de motivos por los cuales los fans de todo el mundo, desearÃ­a que H y Hr fueran pareja, las frases son bonitas y son muchas). Hay muchas pÃ¡ginas dedicadas a ellos de habla inglesa. No estamos solos en el mundo queridos HHr. A mi no me gusta como Ron trata a Hermione, no me gustan sus celos, y tampoco me gusta que peleen constantemente. Yo no quisiera para mÃ­ una pareja asÃ­. Aunque JKR hiciera finalmente un RHr en sus libros yo seguirÃ­a amando el HHr. Dicho esto, me quedo muy agusto.  
  
Diel: Hola de nuevo, fiel seguidora. Eres un encanto. Grcs x tus mails, y todo lo que dices. Como muchas frutas y verduras. Ã'am, Ã±am. Deleitanos con algun fic HHr ( eso va por todos, escribid fics HHr y sacad vuestro cariÃ±o por ellos a la luz pÃºblica, he dicho. Je).  
  
Aislinn: viva el HHr, verdad? WAW, no hay nada mejor.  
  
Gracias Phoenix, Ammy, Myrtle, Yadira, Alien Potter, Iris ( pobre Harry, que no te caiga mal, es que se da cuenta de que quiere a Hermione...), YO TAMBIEN ODIO A CHO. AGHHH! Si Harry no queda con Hermione, prefiero que sea con Ginny. Yo no soy anti-HG, solo soy pro-HHr. Pero con Cho, no. Con esa tÃ­a no por favor!!!  
  
Leia: los bailes tienen algo, verdad, ah, si. El chico que amas, sus brazos en los brazos de otra...pobre Herm.  
  
Arwen: gracias por tu apoyo, hay gente que no merece la pena. Sobre todo si van de listas por la vida.  
  
No quiero dejarme a nadie, todos sois importantes ( aunque me parece que todas somos chicas, asÃ­ que todas sois importantes). Gracias a todas/os.  
  
Y por fin, el cuarto capitulo. ( Ah, y mientras mis manos me lo permitan seguirÃ© escribiendo HHr. Os quiero)  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo cuatro Lechuzas ...  
  
DespuÃ©s de otra semana infernal, en que Hermione no pudo contar ni siquiera demasiado con Neville, el sÃ¡bado por la maÃ±ana, tras el desayuno, las lechuzas repartieron el correo como cada dÃ­a. Hermione , como tambiÃ©n era bastante habitual, no recibiÃ³ correo, asÃ­ que podÃ­a estar pendiente de los demÃ¡s. Ron recibiÃ³ un paquete bastante voluminoso, y su semblante espantado denotÃ³ que debÃ­a tratarse de nuevo de otra de esas obras de arte de punto de su madre. ObservÃ³ a Neville que muy nervioso, miraba hacia arriba en busca de una carta que no deseaba recibir. Harry, tenÃ­a entre las manos, un pequeÃ±o pergamino, que acababa de coger de la pata de una lechuza y lo leyÃ³. RÃ¡pidamente lo metiÃ³ dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la tÃºnica. Su rostro pareciÃ³ preocupado, y no hablÃ³ siquiera con Ron, que daba vueltas a un chaleco espantoso de color naranja chillÃ³n.  
  
"Pero, porquÃ© mi madre se empeÃ±a en hacerme estas cosas?- repuso Ron molesto- oye, de quiÃ©n es la carta, que has recibido?  
  
"Eh, no nada, Hagrid que quiere hablar conmigo por la tarde, como no hay clase- dijo Harry restÃ¡ndole importancia.  
  
Ron no comentÃ³ nada, aÃºn preocupado por el dichoso chaleco, pero Hermione sabÃ­a perfectamente que aquello era una mentira. JamÃ¡s hubiera escondido tan rÃ¡pidamente la carta, si no hubiera sido algo importante que no querÃ­a compartir. Y ademÃ¡s el rostro de Harry era todo un poema dedicado a la preocupaciÃ³n. El resto de la maÃ±ana, los momentos en que pudo verlos, se dio cuenta cÃ³mo se dirigÃ­a a Ron con monosÃ­labos, y mostraba un aire taciturno. Este, acostumbrado a verle pensativo durante los Ãºltimos tiempos, no sospechÃ³ nada extraÃ±o.  
  
Al final de la tarde, salieron las notas del primer trimestre. Los listados de cada casa, estaban expuestos en el corredor principal que daba acceso a sus torres. Todo el mundo habÃ­a visto ya sus notas, y la gran mayorÃ­a se encaminaba a cenar, entre comentarios, sobre las injusticias que cometÃ­an los profesores. Hermione no se atrevÃ­a ni a asomarse, pues su rendimiento habÃ­a ido descendiendo cada vez mÃ¡s. Y entre los Ãºltimos en atreverse estaban Harry y Ron, segÃºn pudo ver. Cuando finalmente tuvo valor, vio que la nota mÃ¡s alta era solo un notable. Ni siquiera su trabajo extra de HerbologÃ­a le habÃ­a servido para obtener un miserable sobresaliente!!!. DespuÃ©s mirÃ³ las notas de Harry, y vio que habÃ­a suspendido una, y ni siquiera era pociones: era la asignatura de McGonagall. Ron no tenÃ­a ningÃºn suspenso , pero del aprobado no pasaba ninguna materia. Este, que parecÃ­a muy contento por el resultado , confortÃ³ de inmediato a su amigo, que se hallaba a poca distancia de Hermione, con el rostro muy serio.  
  
"Venga, hombre, si es que has tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall, solo quiere que te esfuerces un poco mÃ¡s. AdemÃ¡s el entrenamiento de Quidditch te quita mucho tiempo.  
  
Pero lo cierto es que Harry tenÃ­a una cara de sufrimiento tan grande, que Hermione no podÃ­a creer que fuera solo por una nota insuficiente. Algo grave estaba sucediendo, pero quÃ©?  
  
"Ya, si tienes razÃ³n...  
  
"Pues entonces, venga vamos a cenar, que maÃ±ana hay partido por la maÃ±ana contra esos cerdos de Slytherin.  
  
Harry tenÃ­a en esta ocasiÃ³n, mÃ¡s deseos que nunca de fulminar a Draco desde su escoba, pero el desÃ¡nimo estaba escrito en su cara. SuspirÃ³, y denegÃ³ con la cabeza.  
  
"La verdad es que me apetece estar un poco solo.  
  
Ron no quiso presionarle, y decidiÃ³ marcharse al Gran Comedor, para reunirse con Lavender. Hermione se quedÃ³ algo rezagada, y observÃ³ a Harry entrar en la torre. PorquÃ© se preocupaba por Ã©l? No se lo merecÃ­a.  
  
Le siguiÃ³, y entrÃ³ en la sala comÃºn. De pronto vio, cÃ³mo se le doblaban las rodillas, y se llevaba la mano a la frente. Hermione soltÃ³ bruscamente todo sus libros y material escolar al suelo, sin pensÃ¡rselo demasiado, dejando que el frasco de tinta cayera sobre la alfombra.  
  
_ "Harry! Harry!- exclamÃ³ asustada, arrodillÃ¡ndose a su lado- estÃ¡s bien, por favor, dime que estÃ¡s bien!  
  
"SÃ­, sÃ­, lo estoy- dijo Harry con la mano aÃºn en la frente, sudando, pero mirÃ¡ndola e intentando sonreir- ya me ha pasado esta maÃ±ana al despertarme, pero ahora ha sido algo mÃ¡s intenso.  
  
"Oh, Harry, me asustan mucho estas cosas que te pasan- le dijo, poniendo la mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo.  
  
"Pues por una vez yo me alegro- le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos, como implorando algo. Hermione le abrazÃ³ impulsivamente, y Ã©l se aferrÃ³ a ella .  
  
"Por favor perdÃ³name por aquello tan horrible- le dijo Harry enterrando la cabeza entre su pelo- lo siento, lo siento.  
  
"EstÃ¡ bien, olvÃ­dalo- murmurÃ³ ella, sintiendo que se volvÃ­a dÃ©bil por momentos. Estuvieron unos instantes abrazados, sin decir nada. Harry se sintiÃ³ confortado en aquellos brazos. No querÃ­a desasirse, y moviÃ³ la cabeza, para acariciarse la mejilla con los jirones de cabello de su amiga. Hermione, incapaz de controlar su respiraciÃ³n cada vez mÃ¡s agitada, se separÃ³ de Ã©l, poniÃ©ndose en pie- Harry, deberÃ­as ir a la enfermerÃ­a, esto es serio.  
  
"No voy a ir a ninguna enfermerÃ­a!!!- protestÃ³, mientras se sentaba con esfuerzo en un tresillo, desconcertado tras el abrazo.  
  
"DeberÃ­an revisarte, quÃ© tal si empeoras?.  
  
"Ya estoy bien- mintiÃ³, pues seguÃ­a un poco mareado, y la frente aÃºn le escocÃ­a- Ha habido veces en que ha sido mucho peor y lo he soportado. AdemÃ¡s si voy, me harÃ¡n preguntas, y no estoy dispuesto a pasar allÃ­ toda la tarde. Tengo que hacer cosas mÃ¡s importantes...  
  
Hermione se cruzÃ³ de brazos observÃ¡ndole escrutadora. SabÃ­a que Harry le ocultaba algo.  
  
"Ya, como ir a ver a Hagrid, no? Crees que me lo voy a tragar? QuÃ© decÃ­a la carta que te han enviado , Harry?  
  
La mirÃ³ con resignaciÃ³n. DebÃ­a ser que le conocÃ­a muy bien. Harry abriÃ³ la tÃºnica y le entregÃ³ el pergamino. Hermione se sentÃ³ a su lado para leerlo.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Por favor , necesito que vayas a Hogsmeade esta tarde, a la cueva que ya conoces, al lado de la colina, en las afueras del pueblo. Estoy herido, y necesito que me traigas vendas y algunas hierbas contra la fiebre. Gracias por todo, y no se lo digas a Dumbledore, Ã©l insistirÃ­a en llevarme a la enfermerÃ­a de Hogwarts, y no quiero ponerle en una situaciÃ³n comprometida.  
  
Tu padrino, Sirius.  
  
"Oh, Dios mio!- exclamÃ³ Hermione- espero que no sea nada grave. Pero no me parece razonable que no se lo quiera decir al profesor.  
  
"El tiene sus motivos- le defendiÃ³ Harry.  
  
Hermione no quiso aÃ±adir nada, porque no deseaba discutir mÃ¡s con Ã©l. VolviÃ³ a poner la mano en su frente, que ya no estaba tan caliente, y Harry tenÃ­a mucho mejor color en la cara.  
  
"PorquÃ© no nos has querido contar nada?- Hermione le interrogÃ³ extraÃ±ada.  
  
"Bueno, te lo hubiera dicho a ti, pero ya ves como estaban las cosas. Y a Ron...bueno, es que desde que estÃ¡ con Lavender no me fÃ­o igual de Ã©l. No es que no sea mi amigo, me refiero que se lo puede contar a ella, sin querer...  
  
"Vamos Harry, entonces tambiÃ©n podrÃ­a decirle nuestro secreto de tu padrino...  
  
"Ya...  
  
"Y no lo ha hecho  
  
"Eso no lo sÃ©.  
  
A Hermione le entrÃ³ un sÃºbito ataque de melancolÃ­a. Tanto se habÃ­an deteriorado las cosas entre los tres ?  
  
"Pues tenÃ­as que haber recurrido a Cho, ella es tu novia.  
  
"EstÃ¡s loca? DecÃ­rselo a Cho!!! Ella no es mi amiga...- y Harry se detuvo dÃ¡ndose cuenta del significado de sus palabras.  
  
Hermione le dedicÃ³ una intensa mirada , que hicieron que sus ojos marrones parecieran tan negros como la oscuridad.  
  
"Quieres decirme que la mujer con la que sales, no es amiga tuya? Entonces que la consideras, un objeto de, de , de ...placer?!  
  
"Oh, dÃ©jalo ya Hermi- Harry enrojeciÃ³ tanto, que no quiso pensar en que ese instante habia descubierto lo vacÃ­o que Cho le hacÃ­a sentir- yo no me meto en tu relaciÃ³n con Neville.  
  
"Yo no estoy con Neville, Ã©l es solo mi amigo- confesÃ³ azorada.  
  
"No lo parecÃ­a el otro dÃ­a - rezongÃ³ Harry. Hermione notÃ³ cÃ³mo la temperatura de la conversaciÃ³n comenzaba a subir- vas a decirme que no te gusta ?- Harry inmediatamente se arrepentiÃ³ de haber dicho aquello, pero ya era tarde  
  
"QuÃ© clase de pregunta es esa?- le dijo, mientras que el corazÃ³n le saltaba juguetÃ³n en contra de su voluntad- quÃ©, quÃ© te importa a ti?  
  
"TÃº... lo sabes todo sobre mÃ­, y yo no sÃ© siquiera si alguien te interesa- Harry mirÃ³ hacia el suelo, deseando haberse callado la boca.  
  
"Pues ya que quieres saberlo- y de repente su voz bajÃ³ de volumen- yo quiero a alguien que no se va a fijar jamÃ¡s en mi.  
  
Harry se quedÃ³ mudo.. CÃ³mo podÃ­an haber sido Ron y Ã©l tan estÃºpidos de pensar que no albergaba esa clase de sentimientos? Hermione querÃ­a a alguien!!! De pronto, se sintiÃ³ furioso. QuiÃ©n serÃ­a ese tipo?  
  
"Bueno, vas a venir esta tarde conmigo? - dijo Harry rÃ¡pidamente, cambiando de conversaciÃ³n, sintiÃ©ndose avergonzado-necesito tu ayuda.  
  
Hermione se alegrÃ³ de no tener que seguir dando explicaciones. No iba a negarse a ir con Ã©l. CÃ³mo iba a hacerlo? Ahora que las cosas estaban relativamente resueltas, era incapaz de negarse a nada que le pidiera. AdemÃ¡s Sirius le preocupaba seriamente. Y aÃºn no sabÃ­a quÃ© podrÃ­a estar pasando, para que su cicatriz le hubiera dolido dos veces en el mismo dÃ­a. Desde luego que no pensaba dejarle solo.  
  
****  
  
Fingir ante Ron que seguÃ­an enfadados para que no sospechara de ellos, deshacerse de Cho, y salir por separado del colegio hacia el pueblo, antes que ningÃºn estudiante, fue bastante complicado. Al ser fin de semana permitido para cuarto, Neville habÃ­a decidido ir con Dean y Seamus, para seguir a Ginny por donde se metiera.  
  
"TenÃ­a que haberme traÃ­do la capa invisible- le comentÃ³ Harry- si me tropiezo con Cho por Hogsmeade, despuÃ©s de haberle dicho que tengo migraÃ±a, es capaz de cogerme del cuello.  
  
"La necesitarÃ¡s - le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisita de soslayo.  
  
Caminaron rodeando el pueblo. Aunque era mucho mÃ¡s largo, tambiÃ©n era mÃ¡s seguro. Agradecieron que la herboristerÃ­a estuviera en las afueras, porque hubiera sido arriesgado cruzar por la plaza mayor. Compraron las vendas, y por indicaciÃ³n de Hermione dos saquitos de eupatorio y milenrama. Finalmente, llegaron a la cueva. Harry estaba muy nervioso. TenÃ­a ganas de ver a su padrino, pero no bajo esas circunstancias. Entraron, y tardaron unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. No parecÃ­a haber nadie. Se adentraron aÃºn mÃ¡s, y vieron al gran perro negro, tumbado sobre el suelo. ParecÃ­a desfallecido. Al verles, ladrÃ³ sin fuerzas. Ante sus ojos, se transformÃ³ en Sirius. Aunque lo habÃ­an visto varias veces, no dejaba de asombrarles.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, quÃ© alegrÃ­a veros...- les dijo con una voz desgastada, sin levantarse apenas del suelo.  
  
Aquel Sirius, empezaba a tener nuevamente el pelo largo, el rostro y el cuerpo delgado, y estaba lleno de heridas con aspecto grave por todo el cuerpo.  
  
"Pero , Sirius, quÃ© te ha pasado? - preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
"Esta madrugada fui atacado por una manada de lobos- explicÃ³- estaba en casa de Lupin, y me ausentÃ© unas horas para comprar provisiones, pues se acercaba su transformaciÃ³n. Cuando volvÃ­ Ã©l no estaba, y al buscarle por los alrededores, me atacaron de pronto. Sacando fuerzas de donde pude, me aparecÃ­ en Hogsmeade. No podÃ­a hacer nada solo...ya sabeis.  
  
"Esto tiene un aspecto muy feo, Sirius- dijo Hermione examinando las heridas. Al tocar la pierna derecha, plagada de dentalladas, Sirius hizo un gesto de dolor.  
  
"No puedes andar ? - preguntÃ³ Harry. Este negÃ³ con la cabeza.  
  
Hermione palpÃ³ su frente y arrugÃ³ la nariz .  
  
- "EstÃ¡s febril, y necesitas atenciones especializadas. Nosotros no somos los indicados para ayudarte. Esto podrÃ­a evolucionar a peor en pocas horas. DeberÃ­as ir a Hogwarts.  
  
"No quiero meter a Dumbledore en un conflicto, por mi presencia allÃ­- negÃ³ Sirius con la cabeza.  
  
"Pero quÃ© diablos os pasa a los hombres que sois todos unos cabezotas tengais la edad que tengais!!!- exclamÃ³ Hermione indignada- Crees que al profesor, le harÃ­a gracia saber que estando tan enfermo, no te has dignado en participarle a Ã©l nada? Un hombre que ha confiado totalmente en ti!!!  
  
Sirius y Harry se miraron el uno al otro sin atreverse a mediar palabra. Hermione transformÃ³ uno de los los saquitos en un frasco de cristal, y mezclÃ³ las hierbas entre sÃ­, agitÃ¡ndolas hasta conseguir una pasta homogÃ©nea. DespuÃ©s se lo dio a Sirius.  
  
"TÃ³mate esto. Voy a ir a buscar a Neville. El sabrÃ¡ cÃ³mo hacer un emplastamiento, para anestesiar esa pierna, aunque serÃ¡ necesario que te transformes en perro para ello. DespuÃ©s te llevaremos a Hogwarts y no hay mÃ¡s que hablar. No quiero que Harry tenga un padrino muerto, en vez de uno saludable . Eres toda la familia que tiene , sabes? - y dicho esto, Hermione se dio media vuelta y saliÃ³ de la cueva.  
  
"Buf, es todo un carÃ¡cter- sonriÃ³ Sirius a su ahijado- cualquiera le contradice.  
  
"SÃ­...  
  
"Y ademÃ¡s estÃ¡ muy guapa, eh?...  
  
"Bueno...  
  
"HarÃ­ais buena pareja...  
  
"Sirius!! Es solo mi amiga. AdemÃ¡s a ella le gusta otro...- dijo Harry poniendo una mueca.  
  
Aunque le dolÃ­a todo el cuerpo, Sirius dejÃ³ escapar un risa leve. Pero tenÃ­a que darle la razÃ³n a la muchacha. Su decisiÃ³n de no alertar a Dumbledore, habÃ­a sido poco prudente. No porque su vida le importara demasiado, sino porque Ã©l era responsable del futuro bienestar de Harry.  
  
1. ****  
  
Una hora despuÃ©s, cuando aÃºn muchos alumnos permanecÃ­an en Hogsmeade, para disfrutar de la tarde en el pueblo, ellos dos volvÃ­an al castillo. Harry llevaba a Hocicos en brazos, al que le habian practicado un hechizo desconcentrador de peso, para ser mÃ¡s liviano. Hermione habÃ­a localizado a Neville , justo detrÃ¡s de una fuente del pueblo, donde Ginny y sus amigas se habÃ­an sentado para conversar, aprovechando un radiante sol que serÃ­a breve. Se sorprendiÃ³ mucho al ver juntos a los dos, pero no hizo preguntas. Le emplastÃ³ la pierna y buena parte de las heridas al perro, para que pudiera ser trasladado al castillo, sin retorcerse de dolor. Bajo los efectos del preparado de Hermione, le habÃ­a bajado la fiebre y se habÃ­a quedado profundamente dormido.  
  
"Nos lo vamos a llevar al colegio-le dijo Harry a Neville- gracias por todo.  
  
"SÃ­, serÃ­a una buena idea adoptarle como mascota, aunque en teorÃ­a no tengan permitidos los perros- le comentÃ³ el muchacho, acariciando el lomo- pobre animal, estÃ¡ agotado. No quereis que os ayude a llevarlo?  
  
"No, no- dijo Harry precipitadamente- es asunto nuestro , no te preocupes. Si no nos permiten tenerlo en Hogwarts no queremos comprometerte a ti.  
  
Hermione le dio un beso , y Neville se marchÃ³ de nuevo. A Harry le dio una punzada en el estÃ³mago cuando comprobÃ³ el afecto que habÃ­a entre ambos. Y si despuÃ©s de todo era Neville y ella no habÃ­a querido decirle la verdad?  
  
"Ahora le harÃ¡n una buena limpieza de esas heridas, y se las desinfectarÃ¡n y coserÃ¡n para que cicatricen en orden- sonriÃ³ contenta, mientras cerraba los ojos, alcanzada por un rayo de sol, que se habÃ­a escapado entre dos Ã¡rboles.  
  
****  
  
Contando con la incondicional discreciÃ³n de la sra. Pomfrey, Dumbledore ordenÃ³ instalar a Sirius, en una sala particular, al abrigo de curiosos. Cuando se despertÃ³, iniciaron el tratamiento con Ã©l ya transformado en humano, para que fuera realmente efectivo. Dumbledore se sintiÃ³ muy molesto, por no haber sido avisado antes , pero no quiso aÃ±adir nada de momento delante de los chicos, pues solo le interesaba la recuperaciÃ³n de Black, y despuÃ©s averiguar el paradero de Lupin.  
  
Cuando el paciente despertÃ³, Dumbledore se hallaba al lado de su cama, contemplÃ¡ndole con seriedad. Snape estaba detrÃ¡s de Ã©l, en un silencioso segundo plano, con los brazos cruzados y expresiÃ³n hiÃ©ratica.  
  
"Sirius, no quiero que vuelvas a desconfiar de mi de esa forma- le regaÃ±Ã³ haciendo parecer que sus ojos azules eran de hielo. Black, siempre le habÃ­a tenido mucho respeto, y se sentÃ­a transportado a su infancia de pronto- os necesito enteros a todos. Se avecina ese momento al que hemos temido enfrentarnos.  
  
"Acaso ha sucedido algo?- le preguntÃ³ esforzadamente, pues los vendajes le tiraban de la piel.  
  
"Un numeroso grupo de mortÃ­fagos se ha llevado a todos los enfermos mentales de San Mungo, esta maÃ±ana - dijo Snape desde atrÃ¡s- son carne fÃ¡cil de dominar, y harÃ¡n lo que el seÃ±or tenebroso les ordene. Su poder estÃ¡ regresando con fuerza- y acto seguido se tocÃ³ el brazo con la marca tenebrosa de forma instintiva.  
  
"Ya habÃ­amos observado durante el verano, el empeoramiento de muchos pacientes, probablemente bajo su influencia, pero Fudge no quiso hacer caso de mis advertencias, y no autorizÃ³ su traslado a un lugar seguro. Ahora estÃ¡n a merced de Voldemort- aclarÃ³ Dumbledore- debemos prepararnos para luchar. El siguiente objetivo serÃ¡ Azkaban, sin duda- y se quedÃ³ mirando a Black sin pestaÃ±ear.  
  
  
  
Black cerrÃ³ los ojos de dolor. FÃ­sico y mental. SuponÃ­a que la desapariciÃ³n de Lupin tenÃ­a tambiÃ©n que ver con el SeÃ±or Oscuro. Cuando este atacaba, los animales se volvÃ­an especialmente violentos. Ellos habÃ­an hecho vigilancia sobre Azkaban todo ese tiempo, y sin duda Voldemort se hallaba en los alrededores . Solo esperaba que Remus hubiera podido sobrevivir.  
  
- ****  
  
Harry y Hermione fueron al dormitorio de este, para guardar la tÃºnica raÃ­da y la varita de su padrino, en el baÃºl de Harry, segÃºn indicaciÃ³n de Dumbledore. Hermione echÃ³ un vistazo al interior .  
  
"Madre mÃ­a, Harry, cÃ³mo puedes tener esto tan desordenado? - le dijo con voz cariÃ±osa, y echÃ¡ndole una mirada de reproche.  
  
Se arrodillÃ³, y sacÃ³ toda la ropa fuera del baÃºl. DoblÃ³ bien las camisas y las colocÃ³ en un montÃ³n, los jerseys, calcetines y resto de prendas en otros. Nunca nadie se habÃ­a molestado por sus cosas. La luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventana mÃ¡s cercana a la cama de Harry, y le iluminaba la cara a Hermione. Harry estaba bastante callado. La miraba de reojo, y pensaba en lo que Sirius le habÃ­a dicho. SÃ­ que estaba guapa. No necesitaba llevar ningÃºn vestido de fiesta. Era simplemente la luz que irradiaba su rostro, su sonrisa, su bondad , lo que le hacÃ­a ser diferente.  
  
Mientras veÃ­a cÃ³mo colocaba sus cosas con tanta dedicaciÃ³n, pensÃ³ cÃ³mo serÃ­a su vida sin Hermione a su lado. Si ella ya no se preocupara de Ã©l, porque preferÃ­a estar con ese alguien a quien querÃ­a. La idea se le hizo tan insoportable, que le entraron ganas de llorar. Entonces fue cuando comprendiÃ³ lo que le estaba pasando.  
  
"Eres tonto- se dijo mirÃ¡ndola ensimismado- la quieres Harry, eso es lo que te pasa. Que la quieres.  
  
"PorquÃ© me miras asÃ­?- preguntÃ³ Hermione avergonzada y enrojeciendo, pues Harry habÃ­a fijado su mirada de jade en ella y no la apartaba. Le era tan fÃ¡cil perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos, que la muchacha se sintiÃ³ muy nerviosa- si , si te molesta esto, vuelvo a colocar todo como estaba. Lo siento, a veces soy un poco...  
  
Harry no podÃ­a pensar. La tentaciÃ³n era demasiado fuerte. Se acercÃ³ mÃ¡s, y tomÃ³ un mechÃ³n del pelo de Hermione entre los dedos. Ella le mirÃ³ en silencio. De pronto, se abrazÃ³ a ella con tanta vehemencia que casi le hizo daÃ±o. Ella tambiÃ©n le abrazÃ³, y Harry cerrÃ³ los ojos, para aspirar su aroma con mayor fuerza. Hermione temblaba, sin acertar a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Harry se apartÃ³ ligeramente, e introdujo los dedos, por el cabello que poblaba las sienes de Hermione. Fue acercando su rostro cada vez mÃ¡s y le entregÃ³ sus labios. Harry pensÃ³ en ese instante que le empujarÃ­a al suelo, para apartarle de ella, pero esos segundos sobre su boca , merecÃ­an la pena. En vez de eso, Hermione se apretÃ³ contra su cuerpo , y le ofreciÃ³ sus labios sin reservas. El enlazÃ³ su cintura con fuerza, y ella cruzÃ³ las manos por detrÃ¡s de su cuello. Buscaba el calor del pecho de Harry y este notaba que sus sentidos dejaban de pertenecerle a favor de la pasiÃ³n que comenzaba a apoderarse de Ã©l. Ella respondÃ­a a sus caricias, a cada movimiento de su boca...  
  
Harry se apartÃ³ de repente con brusquedad, y Hermione creyÃ©ndose rechazada, apoyÃ³ la cabeza sobre su pecho, llorando.  
  
- "Te estÃ¡s burlando de mi, verdad?- preguntÃ³ Hermione.  
  
"No, desde luego que no- le dijo muy serio, aÃºn recuperando el aliento. LevantÃ³ su barbilla y le obligÃ³ a mirarle a los ojos, mientras apartaba sus lÃ¡grimas- es solo que...dime, por favor, quiÃ©n es ese chico el que me hablaste?  
  
"Necesitas que te lo diga? No, no te has dado cuenta aÃºn, Harry?- la voz de Hermione sonaba dÃ©bil y agitada. Harry le dio un beso en la frente, y la abrazÃ³ lleno de ternura.  
  
"Soy yo- dijo tenuemente con la voz atragantada por las lÃ¡grimas- soy yo.  
  
El abrazo no parecÃ­a querer tener fin, y quizÃ¡ no lo hubiera tenido durante horas, si ambos no hubieran oÃ­do un leve sollozo que provenÃ­a de la puerta. Levantaron los ojos, y vieron a Ron. Su cara estaba llorosa, y apartaba a manotazos las lÃ¡grimas.  
  
"AsÃ­ que eso era lo que os pasaba- dijo medio llorando , medio riendo- sois, sois un par de tontainas.  
  
"CuÃ¡nto tiempo, llevas ahÃ­?- preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
"PsÃ©, el suficiente para emocionarme.  
  
Los tres se miraron, y acabaron riendo entre lÃ¡grimas igual que Ron. Aquel momento de complicidad, jamÃ¡s podrÃ­a arrebatÃ¡rselo nadie en sus vidas. Y tampoco el amor que los tres se tenÃ­an. Las dificultades no habÃ­an hecho mÃ¡s que empezar. La lucha por la supervivencia no iba a resultar sencilla, pero se tenÃ­an unos a otros. De nuevo.  
  
FIN.  
  
Nota: Harry es un poquito duro de mollera, eh? Hermione le besa y todavÃ­a le pregunta quien es el chico ese. Ay, estos hombres.... 


End file.
